One Mistake of Love
by MayContainRandomness
Summary: It has been three years and Haruhi's started attending Ouran University. Her mind's still set on becoming a lawyer like her mother but is also distracted by love. Will one mistake destroy her chances of following in her mother's footsteps? Bit OOC, sorry
1. Prologue

**Summary: It has been three years and Haruhi has started attending Ouran University. Her mind is still set on becoming a lawyer like her mother but is also distracted by love, for a member of the Host Club. Will one mistake destroy her chances of following in her mother's footsteps?**

**Hi people! This is my first story and I have no idea what I am doing, I hope it is ok though. WARNING: Contains a few spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters in this story.**

**Constructive criticism will be gladly accepted (I like compliments too :D)**

**By the way University=College, same diff.**

**Prologue**

It was the first day of term at Ouran University; Haruhi came top of her class in her last year of high school so was able to gain a scholarship to Ouran University as well.

Not much had changed since when she became a member of the host club, Tamaki still had a crush on her but was ignorant and called her his daughter, the twins were just as annoying, Kyouya's only interest was profit, Huni-senpai still acted like a four-year-old and Mori-senpai remained silent. The only real difference was that she was in love with one of these boys. Mori-sempai, or Takashi as she had started calling him when they started dating a year back, had fallen in love with Haruhi within a week of meeting her but because of his quiet attitude it was only Huni who noticed, it was also Huni who gave him the courage to tell her. Haruhi had had the same feelings and surprised Takashi by kissing him as soon as he confessed. It was probably the best answer Takashi could have hoped for.

When the rest of the club found out it resulted in Tamaki sulking in a corner for a week and Hikaru almost strangling Takashi before Huni and Kaoru restrained him, Takashi didn't defend himself for two reasons, Haruhi had made him promise before they told the club not to hurt anybody and Hikaru wasn't very capable of hurting him anyway. Kyouya was also secretly upset but masked it with his unbreakable calm face. Huni was thrilled though. After a few months everyone accepted it. (A/N: everyone in the school knows Haruhi is a girl from episode twenty six at the dance).

The odd group of six boys and one girl proceeded to the university entrance, Takashi with his arms around Haruhi's shoulders to scare off the boys drooling at Haruhi, who now had a slightly more feminine figure and longish chocolate brown hair that ended just above her elbows but she was still petite with a slim waist. It definitely worked; one of the boys nearly wet himself when Takashi shot him a terrifying look. Once they reached the entrance the group split up to go to their separate classes, Haruhi and Takashi kissed goodbye. Tamaki stalked off to his class grumbling about how improper it was for his daughter to be kissing in public. Kyouya just smirked and followed behind him to their business studies lesson.

Haruhi was content, she was expecting an ordinary year but she was wrong.

**Yeah... that's all for now. Put you off? Bet it has. Anyway I call Mori, Takashi in this although personally I prefer Mori but that is what Haruhi would call him if they were dating as it is his first name. **

**If you think I should change it to Mori please tell me.**

**If you are not bored out of your skull stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Dress up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (I would be cool though)**

Haruhi sat in between Hikaru and Kaoru for their lesson as usual. The twins were talking to each other about the Host Club's opening party to welcome the university girls to their club. Haruhi was not too bothered about it, what would she do their anyway? It wasn't like she could spend any time with Takashi, he would be too busy hosting.

'You are coming right?' asked Hikaru.

'It won't be any fun if you don't,' whined Kaoru.

Haruhi just sighed, it didn't really matter what she said, they would drag her to the party anyway. Her mind wandered and she thought about much better things she and Takashi could do with their lunch break, a small smile played across her lips.

'What are you going to wear?' asked the twins together.

'...wear?' Haruhi mumbled absent mindedly. Kaoru could guess what she was thinking,

'Ugh, I'm so glad I'm not psychic. I'd hate to see what your thing of right now,' Haruhi didn't hear as she continued to daydream.

'It looks like we can choose what she wears,' whispered Hikaru to Kaoru.

'Yeah, she wouldn't notice if we dressed her in a bin liner.' Kaoru snorted, 'HELLO! Earth to Haruhi!' Their one-way conversation was silenced by an evil look from their ancient maths teacher. Still the twins continued their conversation with each other about what dress Haruhi should wear that evening, Haruhi was going to regret not listening to their conversation. She hated dresses.

**Later that day**

Haruhi had just walked out of the lunch hall and tugged at her uniform.

'Why do I have to wear this dumb girl's uniform, it looks disgusting,' she muttered to herself. It was the only thing she despised about Ouran University, their girl's uniforms were baby pink with matching ribbons. It wasn't like she had much choice though as the boy's uniform wasn't the right shape to fit her frame anymore.

'We think it looks cute,' said the twins evilly from behind and grabbed her arms. 'Time to get dressed for the party!'

'Get dressed? Why? It's not like I'm important at the club. Can't I just go in my uniform?' Haruhi begged. Even the school uniform would be better; at least she wouldn't stand out. There was no stopping the twins though and they dragged her to the 3rd music room of the university, past an amused looking Kyouya, grinning slightly at her pointless struggles, then to the changing rooms where they shoved her behind the curtain along with numerous dresses from their mother's collection. The twins had got dressed earlier (so they could ambush Haruhi and still be ready for the party) in matching dark brown suits and light green shirts.

'Where not letting you out until you put on one of the dresses in there,' the twins said in a bored we've-done-this-all-before attitude. While Haruhi grumbled about what Takashi would do to them once he got there. Takashi at the time was waiting for Huni to finish his fourth cake in the lunch hall.

'Are you happy now?' said Haruhi as she stood grumpily in the dressing rooms wearing a simple pale pink dress that clung neatly to her hips. Tamaki burst into the room at that point and gave Haruhi a big hug, he was dressed in a light blue suit and white shirt with a white rose in the pocket on his jacket.

'Look at my darling daughter wearing such a pretty dress,' he cooed with happy tears streaming down his face. Haruhi sighed; the King was being overdramatic again.

Takashi and Huni walked in. 'Aww, Haru-chan you look so cute!' squealed Huni as he bounded up to her and gave her a hug too, shoving Tamaki out of the way. Tamaki went to sulk in a corner. Huni was dressed in a navy suit and a pink shirt to match his cuteness, Usa-chan was in a matching suit as well. Takashi was in a navy suit also but has a light blue shirt on underneath it.

Takashi walked over and hugged Haruhi, 'Pretty,' he murmured into her ear. Tamaki sat in his corner peeking over his shoulder. He wondered why he felt so upset every time he saw Takashi with Haruhi.

'Should a daddy really feel like this?' he asked himself.

'No, you're an idiot if you still don't understand.' Kyouya said bluntly after 'magically' appearing behind Tamaki dressed in a deep purple shirt and a black suit ontop, he attire was dark, suiting his personality.

'Eh?' said Tamaki, proving Kyouya's point their conversation was cut short as the main doors to the room opened. 'Yay! The first guests are arriving!' he said, as he recovered in record time from his sadness and headed over to flatter the girls giggling in the doorway. Takashi kissed Haruhi on the cheek and left after Tamaki. Haruhi stood blushing, completely forgetting her surroundings and the clothes she was wearing. What nobody else noticed was Takashi whispering 'I love you' in her ear as he kissed her. The twins had been silently watching everything take place and Hikaru was slowly burning up with jealousy, he was so jealous you could almost see the flames licking at his clothes. There probably would be real flames if head had heard Takashi.

Although everyone had gotten used to Takashi and Haruhi dating, some were still not happy. (A/N Hmmm I wonder who?)

**Hi! I know my story isn't very good so reviews would be gladly accepted. **

**None of my chapters are long that is just how I write, plus I suffer a permanent writer's block. :(**


	3. Drunk

**I don't own Ouran blah blah blah and now for the Host Club Party and more... **

The party was just what Haruhi expected, over the top, extremely fancy and expensive. She muttered the words 'rich bastards' a lot that evening, bet it when she saw the intricately detailed ice sculptures dotted around the snacks tables or when she saw guests eating caviar and smoked salmon as if it was as cheap as dirt.

In the moments Haruhi had to herself, she looked around the large room at the extravagant decorations while she nibbled at the tasty and exotic snacks (not forgetting expensive alcohol). She wondered how Kyouya could possibly afford to put all of this up and still profit from it. Knowing Kyouya he would have some plan, be it auctioning the hosts' personal possessions or selling books of edited pictures of the various host members.

'Hello Haruhi,' giggled one of the girls shyly, 'are you still Mori-Senpai's girlfriend?' Haruhi didn't understand how they could still be shy around her even when they knew she was a girl.

'Uh... yes,' she replied, why did this want to know anyways? Her silent question was answered when the girl's face dropped a bit and she walked away crestfallen. Haruhi laughed quietly to herself, another disappointed Takashi fan.

'Do you not mind that he is hosting with other girls?' another voice asked. Haruhi jumped. Where did all these girls keep appearing from?

'No, not really. He's doing it for Huni-Senpai, I wouldn't want to get in between them,' she answered matter – of - factly.

'KYAAAAAAAA!' squealed the girl and her friends who had appeared behind her, 'that's so sweet of you!' in general they weren't bothered that Takashi had a girlfriend, they nearly all had boyfriends themselves but they liked coming to the host club to be flattered. There were the occasional people who got jealous of her and she hated it when Takashi got the backlash of their hatred.

As the night wore on, Haruhi became more relaxed in her surroundings and dress. I was probably due to the slow but steady amount of alcohol that was entering her body.

Eventually the girls all left through the large oak doors, giggling at the slightly merry Tamaki bowing deeply to them as they left.

'Farewell my sweet princesses, I hope to see you every day at this club so I can gaze upon your beauty.'

The hosts all relaxed onto the sofas while maids tidied up, sipping yet more wine and champagne and they chatted about the success of the party and how many future guest they would soon have to the Host Club, everyone except Kyouya was tipsy by now. Haruhi sat giggling childishly leaning against Takashi who although didn't show any signs of drunkenness felt very lightheaded and surprisingly happy. Kyouya noticed everyone's out of the ordinary behaviour, especially Tamaki who just lay on the floor grinning stupidly at the ceiling.

'I suppose I better take this idiot home,' he sighed and left the room dragging Tamaki by the collar of his shirt, he did not seem to notice.

Another half hour passed, everybody was quite drunk and the only conversation taking place was garbled and had almost no meaning. Haruhi and Takashi were gazing into each other's eyes in a stupor. Huni noticed.

'Kaoru, Hikaru let's leave,' he declared and stumbled to his feet. Haruhi and Mori were kissing now.

'Eeeew, that's disgushting,' Hikaru slurred and retreated from the room, the twins leaning on each other for support. Huni started to skip after them but fell over his own feet so decided to walk. Even Huni lost his balance when he was drunk, even if he was a martial arts champion.

Haruhi and Takashi were oblivious to the fact people had left the room, or had even been there in the first place. Haruhi felt dizzy but was happy with Takashi even if her dress had hitched up all the way to her hips. She could feel Takashi's had on her leg and he pulled her closer to him. Under normal circumstances Takashi and Haruhi would never do what they did next but they were too drunk to think straight about what consequences there could be.

**The next morning, 6:30am **

Haruhi opened her eyes and gazed around in confusion. What was she doing on a sofa? Why was her dress on the floor along with a pair of black trousers? God, her head hurt! Then she heard breathing and realised pair on long, muscular arms were embracing her, everything from the night before came back to her. It didn't bother her that Takashi was sleeping next to her half naked but she knew where she was and what the consequences would be if they were found.

'Shit!' she muttered to herself. 'I need to get home before dad gets back from work.' She quickly slipped out from Takashi's arms and put her uniform on in the dressing rooms then shook Takashi awake. He grunted and rubbed his head before his eyes opened in shock. Haruhi held his trousers out for him, a sheepish grin spread across her flushed face.

'l- last night,' he stammered guiltily, while tugging on his trousers.

'I had fun,' Haruhi spoke to her shoes then she looked up at him with her large brown eyes, 'I've got to go home and get washed,' she kissed him on the forehead and hurried home leaving a blushing Takashi standing dumbstruck in the middle of the room.

Takashi groaned at his stupidity even though he didn't regret what had happened. He ran home, hopefully nobody had missed him. If they had he would say he stayed at Huni's house. He could trust his cousin to keep what happened last night a secret. If people found out what had happened it was likely Haruhi could lose her scholarship.

**Hello! Hope you're still reading. Haven't I bored you to death yet? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter dun dun dun :P **


	4. Rain

**It's still the same day as the last chapter, during the school day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, (do I still need to write this?)**

Haruhi was lucky. Her father had obviously worked late last night so was not home yet; he was probably staying in a motel nearer to the bar where he worked. She had a quick shower and put on a fresh, less crumpled uniform. She then grabbed an apple for breakfast before running out of her front door, her hair still dripping wet.

The early autumn sun dried her hair relatively well as she hurried so as not to be late. It was already 8:45; she only had fifteen minutes before her first class! She reached the university with a few minutes to spare; the Host club were sitting by the fountain in front of the university. Takashi was there, looking normal, as if nothing had happened at all but when he caught sight of her he blushed slightly.

'Sorry, I uh... slept in late,' she made up on the spot as the Host Club members gave her questioning looks.

'Well I hope everyone got home safely last night,' said Kyouya, not sounding like he gave the faintest if anyone go home safely or not. Haruhi shuffled her feet guiltily but Takashi looked like his face was cared, emotionless, from stone.

cried Tamaki literally throwing himself at Haruhi to envelope her in a bone-crushing hug.

'Nothing happened to me so get off,' grumbled Haruhi. Tamaki retreated to a dark corner to make bedding for the hamster he didn't own.

Where'd the dark corner come from? We're in the middle of a courtyard. Thought Haruhi, slightly disturbed at how Tamaki managed to conjure up dark corners from thin air.

The bell rang and the group dispersed to go to their classes. That day was uneventful. The only thing that worried Haruhi was the slowly gathering cloud cover that was filling the sky, turning it from blue to grey.

It didn't start to rain for four days although the clouds continued to gather. But eventually the clouds seemed to almost groan and they release bucket loads of rain water.

Haruhi sighed as rain poured down her face. It had started to rain only minutes before she reached the school but by the time she got the she was soaked to the skin and shivering.

'What happened to you?' asked Hikaru. He was completely dry.

'N-not everyone ha-as s-someone to d-d-drive them to sc-chool,' she managed to spit through her violently chattering teeth.

They were standing in the front hall of the university and Takashi came up behind Haruhi and embraced her to try and keep her warm.

'S-stop, you'll get wet,' Haruhi complained and feebly attempted to push Takashi off. She stopped trying when she broke off in a fit of coughing.

'You should go to the nurse's office, you don't look too good,' said Huni anxiously standing beside Takashi.

'Ah,' Takashi agreed and lifted Haruhi up into his arms then headed for the nurse's office. Haruhi gave up in trying to stop him, her head was killing her anyways and her eyes stung. Her arms hung limply to her sides.

'I give up,' she sighed in defeat, Mori grinned slightly at her annoyed tone.

'Get well soon!' called Kaoru, 'Well tell the professor where you are!' yelled Hikaru, secretly wishing he were the one carrying Haruhi.

'Thanks,' croaked Haruhi as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud.

**Half an hour later**

'She'll have to go home,' informed the nurse to Takashi while Haruhi slept, 'can someone collect her?'

Takashi nodded, he had called for someone to pick him and Haruhi up to bring them to her house. 'Thanks,' he said then carried Haruhi out to the patiently waiting car.

He sat with her head on his lap stroking her hair, pushing it out of her eyes and from her feverish brow. He was worried about her and jumped every time she coughed or moaned, he knew he couldn't fight away the disease physically but he would do whatever he could to make her well.

They arrived at Haruhi's apartment, Takashi carried her up the stairs to her front door. Ranka flung the door open before Takashi had even rung the door bell, clad in a fashionable suit consisting of a lilac business style skirt and white blouse.

'My poor baby!' he exclaimed, flourishing his arms in a dramatic gesture, 'I got called saying she was sick; thank you for bringing her home Mori.'

Takashi nodded and proceeded to her bedroom where he laid her gently on her bed. He stroked her flushed cheek then reluctantly turned a left for school.

'Haruhi really likes you, you know,' said Ranka as Takashi opened the front door, 'I'm glad she likes you and not that foolish king.'

Takashi turned, smiled and nodded to show he felt the same, inside he was extremely happy, even if he had known Haruhi liked him it was nice hearing it.

**The Host Club**

'Mom, where is my dear daughter!?' asked Tamaki desperately.

'How should I know, I've been sitting behind you all morning in class, ask one of the twins,' Kyouya replied, annoyed at being called the name he despised. Tamaki nearly knocked the twins over when they came in the room.

'What have you done with my dear Haruhi?' he yelled shaking them by the collars.

'She went home,' choked Hikaru, 'she got sick from the rain,' gasped Kaoru pulling frantically at their King's wrists to try and make him release them from his suffocating grip.

Tamaki let go of their necks as Takashi stepped into the room.

'I took her home,' said Takashi in monotone.

'I should have been there for her,' sobbed Tamaki, 'I have failed as a father,' with that he retreated to a corner to drown in his sorrows until the first host club guests began to arrive.

Takashi visited Haruhi again that evening, Huni knew where he was going and walk (or more frolicked) home by himself not caring in the slightest that Takashi was spending more to with Haruhi than him, he was happy for his friends. Haruhi slept through Takashi's visit and he stroked her hair and cheeks gently. Takashi only left when pushed out of the door by Ranka and ordered to go home to rest. Takashi called his chauffeur to pick him up as it was still raining and it showed no signs of stopping, if it was possible it even seemed to have gotten heavier, he didn't like using his wealth to make things easier for himself but nobody would walk home in the torrential rain that was attacking the ground mercilessly.

**Wish boys like Mori existed in real life.**

**Hope you like my story. **

**Next chapter, Haruhi is getting better, much to Mori's relief. He stays with Haruhi all night while Ranka goes to work and the weather is still getting worse. **

**Thanks Aid-chanz, Lu Jin, True-Bliss, bunnykim89 and missmcweir for you great reviews. Keep writing them people! :D**


	5. Thunder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, no matter how much I wish I did**

'Oh, good evening Mori, have you come to see Haruhi again?' asked Ranka. Takashi nodded, dripping more water down his face. He had come straight from kendo practice and although he had been driven to Haruhi's house the rain was heaving and had drenched him in seconds.

'Well, I'm just heading out to work. Haruhi is feeling much better but would you stay with her a while to make sure she'll be ok?' Takashi nodded once more and stepped inside. He was getting impatient with Haruhi's constantly happy father, although he didn't show it. He only wanted to see how Haruhi was. To his relief, Ranka smiled, picked up a bright pink umbrella leaning against the kitchen counter and left. 'Thank-you,' he called in a sing-song voice as he walked out into the rain.

Takashi hurried into the small apartment and into Haruhi's room. She was sitting on her bed in a simple but flattering white nightdress. Probably one Ranka had forced her to wear when she was weak from illness. It was ivory in colour with delicate silver roses stitched trailing along one side.

'Hi,' she smiled,' are you ok?' Takashi grinned, she was ill and she wanted to know if _he _was alright. It was so like Haruhi. At least her voice didn't sound like a strangled frog anymore and her cheeks had some healthy looking colour to them, they were not the feverish red as they had been the previous evening.

'Fine, you?' he replied, in few words as normal. She hugged him.

'Yup, great. My head still hurts a bit but it's much better. Thanks for bringing me home,' Takashi hugged her back, relieved. Haruhi was all he thought about all day, annoying his teachers somewhat when he didn't do any of the work set in front of him. He protected the petite girl with as much dedication as he had to Huni, sometimes more. Haruhi just looked much more fragile and defenceless than the miniature martial arts champion.

'I'll just get changed.'

Takashi nodded and sat on the couch patiently for her. She came out in a pair of jog pants and fuchsia vest top and joined him.

They sat on the sofa leaning against each other. Although they said nothing they understood each other perfectly and enjoyed each other's silent company. The silence was broken when Haruhi realised the time.

'Oh, I'm sorry. You must be hungry by now. I'll go make something,' Haruhi jumped up quickly and walked over to the kitchen, she rummaged around in the kitchen cupboard for something she could make into a decent meal.

She was just placing a pot onto the gas hob when the room filled with a flash of light and the first rumble of thunder sounded. The pot clanged back onto the kitchen top and Haruhi stood paralyzed in fear, trying as hard as she could to not hide under the nearest table. Takashi came into the kitchen and grasped Haruhi's arm gently to reassure her. The next flash of lightning came. Haruhi let out a small eep of fear and buried her face in her boyfriend's broad chest. It was the first time he had seen Haruhi during a thunderstorm, he felt guilty for not being there for all of the other thunderstorms she had experienced alone before and vowed to come to her aid in all future storms she had to experience. He carried her into her bedroom and Takashi wrapped the bed covers around her. They sat on the edge of her bed waiting for the storm to pass.

**Later...**

It had been half an hour and the storm seemed to be getting nearer rather than further away. Haruhi was inconsolable, silent tears streamed down her face and her body shivered violently in fear, she'd wriggled out of the blanket and curled into his chest. Takashi was distraught at the sight of her pain and tears. He wanted to do anything to get her mind of the thunder roaring in their ears. He lifted her face up to his and kissed her gently. He felt Haruhi's body relax in his arms and she sighed in pleasure and relief. She leant closer to him but when the next flash of lightning came she squeaked and curled into his chest, in the same position as she was in before.

There was one last thing he could try, he couldn't believe he was being so stupid again, he wasn't drunk this time but he still wasn't prepared. He was desperate to end Haruhi's suffering. He turned so she was underneath him and kissed her. Haruhi understood what he meant to do and she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck to prove she didn't care.

It worked, Haruhi didn't hear the thunder again that night nor did the flash of lightning scare her.

Later on Takashi woke next to Haruhi. He watched her breathe, the steady rising and falling of her chest. Then he took his arm from under her head and got dressed. It was still dark but Takashi didn't think Ranka would be very happy if he found him in bed with his daughter. He didn't leave though. He sat next to her with his head propped on some pillows on top of the blanket instead of in it as he had been before. Haruhi shifted closer and nestled her head into his chest. Smiling, Takashi fell asleep once more. Later Haruhi woke up and did exactly what Takashi did before her, thinking the same he had too. When she was wearing her night dress again she slipped into the covers of her bed and resumed the position in which she had been sleeping, using Takashi's chest as a pillow. It was the most comfortable pillow she had slept on.

This was how Ranka found them when he returned home in the morning. He smiled sleepily then retreated to his bedroom where he slept until mid afternoon. When he awoke Takashi had left and Haruhi was busy with housework.

'I really am glad it's Mori and not that idiot,' he said to himself as he watched his daughter bustle around the room folding laundry and washing dishes.

**Sorry, I know that thunderstorm, someone comforts Haruhi isn't very original but... well... I have no real excuse... oopsies ^_^**

**Next chapter will be about whatever I think of when I write it.**


	6. Outburst

**I don't own Ouran blah blah blah blah blah blah.**

**Here is the latest chapter in my story...**

It took another two days for the clouds to clear up and another couple of days for the university to open; severe flooding had kept the school closed while the most expensive workers money could buy repaired the damage. Haruhi was actually glad; it gave her chance to catch up on the two days of works she had missed while she was ill. Hikaru and Kaoru had dropped off the work she needed the morning the school closed. They said they only came over because they were bored but it was really because they were worried about her health. They would have hung around her place but their mother was home because the photo shoot she was meant to work on was cancelled because most of the models couldn't make it due to blocked roads. It was a rare chance for them to spend time with her plus they wanted to look at her latest designs.

Apart from the twins' short visit, nothing much happened.

School re-opened and life resumed its normal pattern. Classes took place, assignments were given out, the Host Club entertained ladies, Tamaki acted like an idiot, Haruhi kept throwing up. Well, the last thing was slightly out of the ordinary.

'Ugh, not again,' Haruhi moaned as she whipped her mouth while leaning over one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom, 'what have I eaten?'

Nobody knew about her vomiting, she had managed to keep it hidden from everyone. She didn't want them to worry, especially Takashi. It annoyed her that she was ill again. Haruhi brushed herself down and continued walking to the lunch room, where she had been headed before the wave of nausea had hit.

She sat down on a table next to her boyfriend and Huni, the twins sat opposite her. She opened her lunch and was about to put a piece of sashimi in her mouth when the smell hit her. It smelt disgusting. That's strange. I'm sure the fish was fresh this morning she thought and closed the lid of her lunch tub and pushed it away.

'Not eating anything?' Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

'No, I'm not really hungry,' it was true, after smelling that sashimi she was starting to feel sick again. Hikaru just shrugged. Haruhi was glad Tamaki and Kyouya had eaten earlier, Tamaki would have fussed over her for not eating. They wouldn't be finished with their class project for a while and required them to eat lunch early.

Haruhi waited for them all to finish eating then they walked out into the University's gardens where they spent most of their lunch breaks. Haruhi was battling with her stomach and then lost, she stopped and held her stomach with her other hand over her mouth.

'Are you o-'Kaoru started to ask, standing in front of her. Haruhi shoved him out of the way and vomited out of the nearest window, earning an eeewwww form Huni.

'I think that's a no,' said his twin. Takashi rubbed her back while she leant against the cold glass with her eyes closed pleading silently for the queasiness to go away.

'I'm fine,' said Haruhi calmly. Straightening up and smoothing her uniform. Huni looked up at her, just; he had grown quite a bit although he was still short for his age.

'You sure? Maybe you should go sit down,' said Huni concernedly.

'I'M FINE!' she snapped back at him. Huni hid behind Takashi's legs with an 'eep' and all four of the boys watched her storm away, surprised at her outburst, it was very unlike her to lose her temper.

'Mori-Senpai, what was that all about?' asked Hikaru. Mori just shrugged he was as confused as the others.

**Haruhi POV**

Why am I so angry? I don't know why but I just can't help it.

**Normal POV **

Tamaki and Kyouya were sitting on a bench in the courtyard writing notes for their project or more Kyouya was writing notes but Tamaki had given up half an hour ago and was doodling in his margin.

He looked up as Haruhi walked into the courtyard.

'My darling daughter, you have returned! How are you feeling?' Tamaki sang as he danced happily around her.

'LEAVE ME ALONE YOU IDIOT!' she yelled at him, walked over to the nearest shaded tree, slumped down and laid her head wearily against the rough bark behind her. For once Tamaki was too shocked to even retreat to his private emo corner. He just stood staring, his lower lip trembling in a pout. He turned to Kyouya with his puppy-eyes.

'Don't look at me, I've got no idea,' he said flatly without even looking up from whatever he was writing in his note book.

Takashi, Huni, Hikaru and Kaoru came from where Haruhi had recently made her entrance. Surveying the atmosphere and Tamaki's expression they understood the king had been a subject of Haruhi's anger as well.

'I see Haruhi yelled at you too,' Hikaru sniffed sulkily, offended by her outburst earlier.

'We won't need to worry about her yelling anymore,' remarked Kyouya. The rest of the members looked at him blankly. Kyouya pointed to Haruhi and the boys looked. Haruhi had fallen asleep and was slowly slipping to the left.

'She must've been tired,' sighed Takashi fondly, he had been worried that it was something he had done wrong.

'Yeah, or sick, she puked as well,' said Kaoru, sticking his tongue out at the memory.

'We will tell her teacher that she won't be in her next lessons,' Kaoru offered, 'besides, if we wake her up now, she might be like Huni-Senpai is after his nap,' said Hikaru, everyone shivered at that thought.

'What does Hikaru mean, Takashi?' asked Huni innocently, confused by everyone's reaction. Takashi just grinned and ruffled Huni's hair.

**Later that day**

Haruhi woke up and looked at the sky, why was it moving? Then she realised she was being carried by Takashi for, was it the third time that month? Fourth?

'What happened? Where are we going?' she asked sleepily, 'I would like to get down please, I can walk.'

'You were sick, got mad, and then fell asleep,' said Takashi not putting her down.

'Oh,' said Haruhi, remembering, 'I'm sorry for snapping at you,' she said shamefacedly, 'seriously, I can walk though.' Takashi put her down but continued to follow beside her.

'My house is in the same direction.'

They walked in silence, arms slightly brushing.

'Bye,' said Haruhi when they reached her house, 'I really am sorry.'

'Bye,' he replied with a nod.

Their short conversation had more meaning than any other person could ever comprehend, you can use more than just your mouth to talk with.

**I wonder if anyone has guessed the real meaning for Haruhi's odd behaviour. It's a bit obvious. If not, you'll know by the end of the next chapter.**

**Review please : ) Thanks **

**BrunetteBabe: Thanks! I checked through my last chapter and corrected my mistakes, please tell me if there are anymore ^ ^**


	7. Revealed

**Disclaimer: I thought I owned Ouran but then I woke up...**

It had been a couple of weeks and Haruhi's strange behaviour continued, even Haruhi didn't understand what was wrong with her. She made up an excuse.

'I've been doing some late-night studying so I don't feel to great but it's really important,' her friends were starting to see through her story so she tried her best to act her usual self. Her attempts were always shattered when she ran to puke in the nearest bush or toilet and when she suddenly got angry or sad for no reason whatsoever. Everyone was worried, even Kyouya, though he didn't show it. He had more of an idea of what was wrong with her than she had herself but he hoped he was wrong.

Haruhi was walking home from school by herself. It was the first time in weeks she had walked home without Takashi; he was training for a monthly in-school kendo competition before visiting her that evening. Monthly, Haruhi remembered something that should have happened last week and didn't, she suddenly felt sick and it wasn't the usually sickness she felt, it was dread.

She went into the pharmacy as she walked past, trying extremely hard not to freak out. She was breathing deeply. The pharmacist gave her a weird look when she was paying but didn't say anything.

She was desperate to prove her theory wrong so she ran as fast as she could the rest of the way, which wasn't very fast as Haruhi's athletic ability is nil.

She was glad her father was away on a business trip **(A/N not very original I know, what kind of business trip would he have to go on anyway? He works in a bar. I had to get rid of him somehow ^_^) **she didn't want tell him if she really was what she thought she was.

Takashi was walking to Haruhi's house after finishing kendo practice. He had won every match and had helped teach the less advanced. Trying to work out for probably the hundredth time what was wrong with Haruhi, thinking carefully about everything she had done, eaten, said. He couldn't work it out, no surprise there but he was about to find out.

He knocked on the door of Haruhi's apartment; he waited for a while, studying the people passing by on the street as he waited patiently, then he knocked again. When there was no answer so he turned the handle and discovered that the door wasn't locked, now he was curious, Haruhi never left the door open because she didn't want Tamaki or the twins barging in unexpectedly. Something important must have happened.

He proceeded into the houses and surveyed the room. Haruhi's school bags were on the floor so she must have come home. He heard as small sniff and found Haruhi sitting on the edge of the sink with her head buried in her hands.

'You sick again?' asked Takashi worriedly (even if it didn't sound like he was), he knelt in front of her and cupped her tearful face in his hands. He looked deeply into her watery eyes. She shook he head and tried to breathe properly, coming out instead as shaky half - breaths. She looked more angry than upset though.

'No, but I've ruined our lives, I'm sorry,' she choked out in between sobs, 'I'm so stupid, I should've guessed what was wrong earlier.'

It was then Takashi noticed something small discarded onto the floor, then he understood everything,

'Ah,' he hugged Haruhi tightly and rocked her small, shaking form.

The pregnancy test read positive.

'What will I tell my dad? What about school... What about you?' her muffled sobs came from Takashi's very soggy shirt. He hugged her tighter.

'I'll be here,' he soothed, 'it's ok.' He whispered in her ear in a softer voice than usual. Takashi was a man of few words but there were times like this when some reassuring words we needed. In his mind he thought about becoming a father, he hadn't expected to become one so young but he loved Haruhi and was going to be with her every minute, guarding her and giving his silent support.

He guided her gently by the shoulder and sat her down on a cushion. She was still sniffling but was had managed to composed herself enough to start breathing properly. He admired how well she acted in bad situations and also thanked his parents for teaching him to keep calm always.

Takashi looked around the small kitchen to try and find cups to put tea in, he bent down to look in one of the lower cupboards he could see mugs and reached to grab one, then he frowned slightly and rubbed his head after bashing it on the top of the cupboard, silently cursing his height .

A smaller hand reached in and grabbed two cup, Haruhi handed them to him, smiling.

'Here,' she was doing a good job of hiding the wave of feelings crashing against the wall in her mind which she fought so hard to keep standing strong.

**The obvious has now happened and it has a cheesy ending as well as being relatively short. If anyone has any ideas I could replace this chapter with a better version ^_^. Thank you all those readers who are still here. **

**Please check my poll; the next chapters won't ever be up until I have enough votes, not because I'm mean (even if I am. Muahaha!) But because the result might be used in future chapters, it could change the ending of the story O _ O**

**VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE, or I can't finish this fanfic. :(**


	8. Understading

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

'Are you going to tell?' asked Takashi. They were now sitting on the couch in Haruhi's living room. She was still upset but could now think straight.

'Yeah, I suppose I have to, don't I?' she sighed.

'We,' he corrected her.

'I don't want to tell them right now, can't we wait a bit, they won't be able to tell for a few months anyway?' she asked (or more pleaded). Takashi understood her fear and nodded nuzzling his face in her hair affectionately.

Over the next couple of months the two of them told nobody their secret. Takashi couldn't help but be a little more protective of Haruhi because of her condition but no-one took much notice of this. At least Haruhi was only sick occasionally and she ate plain rice for her lunch as a lot of foods she once liked now did less than appeal to her. The hosts stopped being suspicious of her behaviour, they just assumed she had been ill or tired. Kyouya was not so easily convinced and watched the small gestures Takashi made, like carrying her books for her, walking protectively over Haruhi when he walked her to her lessons and holding her chair out for her at lunch. He was still suspicious especially as Haruhi's uniform was looking tighter on her than it used to.

One day after the school day had ended, when the host club were getting set up, the twins were arguing about the dress that would look best on Haruhi for the upcoming Winter Dance, even if it wasn't for another month. Huni and Takashi were still in their sports class.

'It's obvious Haruhi would look better in the purple one,' snorted Kaoru.

'What are you talking about!? The blue and green one would look way better on her!' retorted Hikaru.

'Haruhi!' they yelled simultaneously, turning to the girl who was trying to sneak away from the fight that she was unquestionably going to end up in the middle of, she still came to the host club because the girls seemed to enjoy her company even if she was a girl. The occasional boy would wander in as well, if they were brave enough to withstand Takashi's stare for a whole hour.

'You'll try my dress on right?' they asked innocently leaning in close, blocking her exit.

'I'm... just... going... GAH!' the twins grabbed one of Haruhi's arms each and started tugging her.

'Come try _my _dress on,' whined Hikaru and tugged Haruhi's left arm.

'Mine's better, you'll like it,' tempted Kaoru pulling harder on her other arm.

'Ow! I need these arms you know,' shrieked Haruhi.

Takashi appeared in front of Haruhi and shoved the two menaces away, standing protectively, he glanced at the twins warningly.

Hikaru was fuming, 'what's got into you recently? You were never this protective before, what's changed?' he yelled.

'It's because...' started Takashi, thinking hard for an excuse.

Haruhi put a hand on his arm to stop him and stepped to be beside him. She sighed.

'Because I'm pregnant,' she finished staring coolly at the boys in front of her. There was no point hiding it anymore, they'd start to notice soon if she didn't tell them. She could feel the fabric of her uniform squishing her stomach down, it was the only reason nobody could see her pregnant stomach yet.

Tamaki's mouth hit the floor, he then turned to stone and the crumbling pieces blew away with an imaginary wind.

Kyouya sighed. He had guessed right, he went to sweep up the pieces of his best friend and put him back together.

'So I'm gonna be an uncle?' asked Huni gleefully, 'YAY!' he skipped around happily, oblivious to the tense atmosphere surrounding him. Hikaru was burning up with hate, Kaoru tried to restrain him and was holding both his arms while his twin struggled to get free and kill Takashi. Suddenly Hikaru tugged free and lunged at Takashi, his fists clenched so tightly they had gone completely white.

'You b******, I love her!' he roared. Takashi didn't care. He just stared passively at the man racing towards him, it's not like Hikaru was strong enough to really hurt him. He probably deserved it anyway. Quickly Haruhi stepped in front of her boyfriend, she was sick of him having to protect her, he always took the pain without a complaint.

'Stop!' she yelled with her arms stretched out, hoping to stop Hikaru in his tracks. Unfortunately Hikaru registered the information a little too late and only faltered after his knuckles had connected with Haruhi's cheek, making a loud thudding sound.

Everyone stood in stunned silence. Takashi felt crushed, I didn't protect her. This is my fault. She's hurt and it's my fault. He thought over and over.

The force of the punch had knocked Haruhi's head to one side and she had stumbled back a step. She slowly lifted her hand up to feel the red mark on her cheek. She winced a bit when she felt it. Then she turned to face Hikaru. Emotions filled her eyes, anger, hurt, shock. Tears streamed silently down her face, it could have been because of the pain or rage, she was so furious she was shaking.

Hikaru's anger vanished, what had he done? He wanted to say something, to apologise, but he didn't know how, he felt angry again when he thought about what Mori-Senpai had done to her. Tamaki would have caused more violence by trying to kill Takashi but was still no more than a pile of rubble.

Takashi recovered when Haruhi's legs started to wobble and she staggered against him. He scooped her up and left the room. Huni skipped after them, concerned for his friends' well being.

Behind them Kaoru slowly approached his brother and rested a hand on his shoulder.

'You'll have no chance with Haruhi after what you've just done,' he whispered softly, slightly jokingly, to his twin. Bad idea.

Hikaru stood up and spun around 'of course I have no chance with her, she's goddamn pregnant!' shrieked Hikaru. Kaoru cowered away. 'Why aren't you mad?'

'Of course I'm mad but venting your anger through violence doesn't solve anything, you've hurt Haruhi in more than one way, is that what you wanted?' asked Kaoru.

Hikaru's eyes dimmed as realisation sank in. He took a step towards his brother then buried his face in Kaoru's shoulder and wept. A tear escaped Kaoru's eyes as well.

Tamaki woke up from his trance,

'I had the scariest dream...' he murmured to himself, rubbing his eyes.

'It wasn't a dream,' said Kyouya, blunt as usual, 'I think you've definitely all lost your chances after this recent development,' he added. He didn't care for Haruhi anymore. There was someone else he knew.

Tamaki finally understood and smiled sadly, 'yeah, but we can still be her friends, we have to help her through her time of need.'

Kyouya nodded, friends were a close as Tamaki or Hikaru could get to her now.

**Hope you like my most recent chapter and thank you for all of the nice reviews you guys have given me. They make me really happy :) I blocked out what Hikaru said cos it's a naught word XD**

**I've just found out that the Japanese school year starts in early April, not September as it is in England (and a lot of countries it think...). It's a bit late to change it as it would mean changing all of the chapters I have already written (to chapter 13) Frankly, I'm too lazy. **

**PS: I don't know if this is a good thing but it seems my chapters are getting longer as I go along, the ones I have just written (11 and 12) are almost 2000 words. New record, woo! ^^**


	9. Confession

**Disclaimer: Ouran was not made by me. I don't even know any Japanese, so there.**

Haruhi sat on a chair in the school library, because it was the end of the day they had the entire place to themselves. Haruhi had also refused to go to the nurse. If the school found out that it was Hikaru who had hurt her he might get suspended or worse. She may be mad with him but he was still her friend (in her opinion anyway) and she didn't want him to get into trouble.

Her cheek throbbed but she had had worse injuries. It was Takashi who seemed to be worried.

'I'm fine,' Haruhi assured him when he gave her a troubled look for the fifth time. He just looked away again and said nothing. It was starting to get annoying.

'Look, Takashi. I'm fine. What are you looking so upset for?' she just wanted him to tell her what was on him mind. Takashi replied my crouching in front of her clutching her blazer with his head bent downwards, almost like he was pleading.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered,' I was too slow, I didn't protect you.'

Haruhi grinned and turned to Huni, who had been standing quietly in the background looking very serious, 'is he always like this with you?'

'Yup! When Takashi can't protect someone it makes him sad,' explained Huni.

Haruhi laughed, ignoring the pain it caused her, then pulled her boyfriend up and hugged him, 'I just felt it was my turn to protect you, you do so much for me,' she whispered in his ear. She felt the tension ebb from his body and he hugged her back. He still didn't understand why now, of all times, she decided to be protective. But that's Haruhi.

'I suppose we all better head home,' said Haruhi, breaking the embrace.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Takashi, Haru-chan. Take care!' the cute blond called as he bounded out of the room.

Haruhi looked into Takashi's eyes, still looking slightly regretful. She decided to set that right. She leant forward and kissed him. When she leant back again she was glad to see now his eyes were normal again, if slightly unfocused. She grabbed his hand, or as much of his hand as she could because it was so much larger than hers. They left the library together and walked in the direction of their homes.

As they were walking in silence, Haruhi suddenly sighed. Takashi gave her a questioning look.

'I suppose I'll have to tell my dad tonight as well. It would be better if he didn't find out from one of the hosts.'

'Ah,' he nodded. He could understand why telling your dad you were pregnant at the age of eighteen and unmarried would be a hard thing to do. Especially to a father as extravagant as Ranka.

It also reminded Takashi he had to tell his parents somehow. He wasn't worried about his mother, she would trust him, probably be delighted at the thought of having a grandchild. His father was an understanding man but there was only so much he could handle especially if it meant that the Morinozuka's reputation was on the line. He didn't want to burden Haruhi with his problem but she knew of his problem already, silently thinking of any way she could help him.

Today Haruhi was not lucky enough to have time to prepare for breaking the news to her father, it was his day off.

Wait out here,' said Haruhi, 'I don't want my dad beating you up with his mascara when I tell him.'

Takashi was reluctant but didn't want a replay of the events from earlier so obediently stood by her front door as she disappeared inside.

'Oh my! Honey, where did you get that bruise?' gasped Ranka, holding his daughter's face gently.

'It was a fight, about something important,' Haruhi explained, desperately trying to work out a good way to tell her over-reactive father she was pregnant.

'So important you got beaten up?' Ranka inspected her face closer poking at the purpling blotch on her cheek lightly.

'It was an accident but there is something I've got to tell you,' she ignored the pain the prodding caused to her face.

Ranka was getting worried, his daughter was always straight forward. It must be something he wasn't going to like.

'I... you... well you're going to be a granddad,' she finally said, not looking her father in the eye, the ceiling was much more interesting.

Ranka knew full well what that meant and froze for a few moments, hoping Haruhi would laugh and tell him it was all a joke. When Haruhi just stood silently he knew it was no joke.

'Who's the father,' he whispered. Even if he already knew, he wanted to be sure.

'Eh? Takashi of course. Who else do you think it could be?' Haruhi blinked confusedly.

'Thank goodness! If it was that insect, he would never see the light of day again,' Ranka breathed a sigh of relief and placed a hand theatrically on his forehead.

Haruhi laughed and hugged her dress-clad father.

'Thank-you,' she whispered.

Ranka squeezed her tight, 'I will always be here for you, baby girl.'

'I should go get Takashi, he's waiting outside. I didn't want you to kill him,'

'I'll try my best,' he sighed.

Haruhi opened the front door grinning.

'Went well?' asked Takashi. Haruhi nodded and hugged him.

'I'd still watch your back if I was you but I think we're ok,' the petite girl replied, 'come inside and warm up, it's the middle of winter.' They went inside and Haruhi started to prepare some tea.

Ranka acted pleasant enough but Takashi could tell the cross dresser was desperate to get his hands around the throat of the man that had impregnated his daughter. Takashi took no offense from the fake smiles that looked more like grimaces or when Ranka shoved a cup of hot tea into Takashi's hands with more force than was needed. He had expected the man to be furious. He treated Tamaki worse than this. Takashi knew the story of how Haruhi's father had found Tamaki on top of his daughter after the king had tripped over a banana peel, one of the many that managed to appear on the floor at the most inconvenient times (we have the Hitachiin brothers to thank for that). It was not the best first impression Tamaki could have made.

There was no conversation as the three drank their tea. Haruhi looked happy though, her father had taken the news rather well which was a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Takashi stared at Haruhi, she looked so pretty when she was happy. Ranka had been giving Takashi the evil eye over his tea cup but his gaze softened when he saw the loving start the young man was giving his daughter. Haruhi was completely oblivious to the stares.

At least I know her loves her, thought Ranka.

She's so beautiful, thought Takashi.

I wonder what I'll make for dinner, thought Haruhi. Not so romantic.

**Bad ending I know. Anyone got a better idea? Will write more soon.**


	10. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: Unless my name has suddenly changed to Hatori Bisco, I don't own Ouran.**

Haruhi was not looking forward to the school day. The purple bruise on her cheek was a painful reminder of the events from the day before. She tugged on her uniform, feeling slightly squashed, the pink dress barely fitted anymore but she couldn't afford a new one so she would have to wait till Saturday to re-adjust it.

Some people whispered or gasped softly when she walked up the rose coloured marble steps of the university. It must be worse than I imagined. Though Haruhi. She spotted the twins leaning against the wall in the hallway. She walked past them to her lesson, glad they were taking a different subject to her that period. She missed the widening of Hikaru's eyes when he saw the vibrantly coloured patch of skin on her cheek. He gave a pained look to Kaoru, looking for support.

'Go talk to her, idiot,' he answered to his twin's desperate look and shoved Hikaru forwards.

Haruhi felt a hand fall hesitantly onto her shoulder and was surprised to find it was Hikaru, he was looking at everything but her small, damaged face.

'Does it hurt?' he murmured, glancing up quickly at her cheek with troubled golden eyes.

'A bit, but it looks worse than it feels,' Haruhi would have said something mean but he was obviously sorry for what he had done.

'I meant what I said yesterday, you know?'

'What? That you think my boyfriend's a bastard?' now she was annoyed. Is this his way of apologising? Because he wasn't doing a very good job.

'No... The other bit,' Hikaru said, fidgeting awkwardly on the spot.

'What?' Haruhi couldn't remember anything else. That was the point when she had lost it, she had been too angry to hear anymore.

'I... love you,' he finally said it and looked at Haruhi sadly, 'that's why I was so angry.'

This caught Haruhi by surprise at first and she blinked stupidly. Then she hugged him.

'I don't know if this will make you feel any better but I love you too. Just not in the way you want, you're like family to me. Everyone at the host club is,' **(A/N: I know it's OOC but she's pregnant, she would act differently sometimes. Hormonal Haruhi!!! :D)**

'You're happy with Mori-senpai. I love you enough to be happy for you too,' a small lie. He wouldn't be happy but he would try.

Haruhi released him and smiled, 'thanks,' then she walked away towards her classroom.

'That went well,' Kaoru appeared at his brother's shoulder.

'Yeah...' Hikaru didn't sound very enthusiastic.

...

'Oh my, what happened to your face?' asked the fifteenth person that morning.

'I tripped over and hit my head on a table,' replied Haruhi, getting slightly fed up having to repeat herself. At least everyone seemed to be accepting her story. It was likely; Haruhi was known to be slightly clumsy on the odd occasion. She was also annoyed because it felt like her uniform was suffocating her and it was really uncomfortable.

'Oh you poor thing,' cooed the other girls. They fussed over her but it didn't help, it only gave her a headache.

Shut up. Shut up. Haruhi ranted in her head. Too bad she couldn't say it out loud. She couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Haruhi closed her eyes and put her head in her hands to try and stop the throbbing from between her eyes. She couldn't breathe properly in this dumb dress either.

'Haruhi?' Takashi found her sitting on a bench outside after her class.

'I'm fine,' she understood the silent question, 'it's just a headache and this dress is too tight now,' she added the last statement and hugged her stomach, frowning with a slight pout.

'Ah,' he could see the slight bump through Haruhi's uniform. They sat in silence enjoying each other's company. Haruhi had her eyes closed and was leaning on Takashi's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and watched her breathing slow down as she started to fall asleep. Then he felt a small bump and Haruhi's eyes flew wide open to match his.

'Oh,' she squeaked, stunned, 'did you... it moved...'

'Yeah,' it was only then that the realisation that he was going to be a father had hit. There was something growing inside Haruhi at that moment and he, Takashi Morinozuka, was the father. He was surprised at himself to find he was happy. He squeezed his girlfriend gently and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. Strawberries...

Haruhi was just staring absently in front of her, surprise etched on her face. She felt the small person inside her kick at her stomach weakly.

The two only broke out of their trance when the bell rang, slicing through the silence. Takashi reluctantly withdrew his arms from around Haruhi's still relatively slender waist and walked towards his bakery class he shared with Huni.

That was relaxing, thought Haruhi, hey, since when have I ever had a relaxing moment at this school?

'How did you do it?'

'Hm?' Takashi turned around, Haruhi was looking at him questioningly with her hands on her hips, adorable, in his point of view.

'How did you get rid of everyone else?'

'Ah, Mitsukuni,' he smiled slightly at Haruhi.

He was about to find out just how difficult it was to restrain a desperate king and pair of twin, even for Huni, the king of karate.

**Huni's flashback**

'_Move Huni-Senpai. I must see Haruhi!' _

'_No Tama-chan, stay here.' (While pushing Tamaki back as he tries to run out of the building)_

'_She's injured I must see if she's alright!'_

'_Yeah, let us through.'_

'_There is really no point in struggling you three. It is obvious you're not going to get anywhere.'_

'_Agh! Hika-chan, you're biting my arm.' (Waving arm frantically to try and knock off Hikaru) 'I don't wanna have to hurt you guys.' (Looking very scary now, dark aura replaces normal pink flowers around Huni)_

'_Run comrades. Run if you value your lives!' (Tamaki flees with twins following closely behind. They retreat to a dark corner to plot their next move)_

'_Now I don't have any time to eat my strawberry cake...' (Almost in tears)_

**Poor Huni deprived of his cake. WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?! XD**

**Hope you like this chapter. I was seriously running out of ideas. It took me forever to write this T.T **

**I do know what I'm writing next though. Yay! I'm not even too sure what I've just written, it was pretty much a chapter of fluff with rubbish to fill in the spaces eh.. he... *sigh***


	11. Bento

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Ouran when I started this fanfic and I still don't. **

'Erm... Takashi?' it Saturday morning and Haruhi was sitting on a cushion in her living area, inspecting the table in front of her as if the dents etched into the wooden surface were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain pale purple hoodie over a white t-shirt

'Mm?' her boyfriend sat opposite pouring tea into two cups, he looked up at her with his dark, serious eyes. He always came to visit her before he went to kendo practice.

'I have to go to a check up at the hospital this afternoon, do you want to come with me? It's ok if you can't,' she wanted him to come but didn't want to put him in a difficult situation. She was well aware that Takashi had not told his family she was pregnant yet, it was more complicated for him than for her because he came from a family of high standing. Reputation was everything and Takashi was supposed to marry a girl from another important family to increase the Morinozuka's power. Being seen with a poor, pregnant girl in a hospital would be dangerous for his family's reputation if word got out.

Haruhi had learnt that that world of the rich and poor were two very different things.

To her surprise Takashi immediately nodded and smiled slightly. He would always put Haruhi before reputation besides; he could always pay the doctor to swear secrecy.

'My appointment doesn't start till three thirty so we could meet here after your kendo practice is over,'

'OK.'

There were another few minutes of silence. A weak winter sun glowed outside, the few rays of light reflected of the tea in Haruhi's hand making her round eyes seen to shimmer slightly. She looked up, dazzling Takashi slightly at the unnatural beauty the reflecting light caused on her eyes. Haruhi, as usual, did not notice the affect she had on people.

'Shouldn't you be heading for the dojo by now?'

'Mm,' he wasn't concentrating. His girlfriend was the only person that could make him loosed his concentration and she did it without even trying.

'Takashi?' she tilted her head to one side and blinked, snapping him out of his trance.

'Ah,' he leant forward and kissed her softly before leaving. Haruhi grinned although she was blushing a pale pink then set about doing her usual household chores and homework.

...

Takashi let himself in to Haruhi's small home. She had given him a spare key about a year ago for 'just in case' scenarios. He was greeted by silence when he entered. Ranka was probably still in a motel somewhere catching up on sleep after finishing work but Haruhi normally called out a greeting of some form even if it was just a half hearted grunt because she was concentrating too hard on her homework.

He found her sitting in front of her homework, or more on top of it. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady, she had obviously fallen asleep while still doing her homework because she still had a biro in her hand and there was a long line across her essay from when the pen had slipped across the paper. Takashi glanced at his watch, it was only two thirty, he could let her sleep some more. It didn't look like she had eaten either so he went into the small kitchen, remembering to bend when he went through the doorway (he had learnt from experience) and searched in the fridge for the leftovers Haruhi always kept for lunch.

'Mm,' Haruhi had stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, 'I can smell bento,' she mumbled.

Takashi placed the food on the table and she sat down again, demolishing the entire plate in seconds. Takashi grinned and raised an eyebrow as he ate his second mouthful.

'I was hungry,' Haruhi replied, shrugging.

'More?' Takashi picked up the box containing the bento and moved it temptingly close to Haruhi's face.

Haruhi nodded quickly and he filled her plate once more. This time, much to Takashi's amusement, Haruhi ate more slowly visibly trying hard not to just shovel it in a swallow without chewing.

'I suppose we should get going,' she sighed, staring longingly at the last of the bento she hadn't eaten, she sighed again and pushed herself up, 'it will take about five minutes to walk to the hospital and it's already ten past three.'

'Ah,' he held the front door open as Haruhi pulled on her duffel coat. The cold air seemed to drain the warmth from the room, nipping at their faces hungrily. They started out on their short walk to the hospital.

Haruhi buried her face further into her scarf and leant into Takashi trying in vain to keep warm, he could feel her shivering slightly. He opened his coat up and closed it again (not zipping it up, duh) around Haruhi in a warm embrace. She sighed as the heat emitting from his body seeped into her body and relaxed into her boyfriend's warm chest. She would have fallen asleep on her feet if they hadn't arrived at the small hospital squashed in between a pharmacy and a small cafe which was always filled with exhausted doctors with dark bags under their eyes consuming as much caffeine as they could in their breaks.

The interior of the hospital was the same as any other, white, plain, clean and it smelt of disinfectant. They sat on a pair of uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room Haruhi looked worried.

'Are you sure it's ok for you to be here? What if someone tells your family? I don't want to ruin your life but destroying your family's reputation,' Haruhi spoke quietly and subconsciously wrapped her arms around her stomach, which was plumper than it used to be but still wouldn't raise any suspicion. It could be passed off as gained weight.

'You are all that is important to me,' he whispered into her ear and kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she immediately felt happier and more relaxed though pleasantly surprised from Takashi's comment. When Takashi wrapped his arms around her she enjoyed it but when it was the twins did it just made her annoyed. It might be because Takashi was more romantic, in his quiet way, or it might be because with the twins it would normally lead to a game of tug-the-Haruhi or make-Haruhi-look-more-girly-against-her-will.

'Miss Fujioka?' a short nurse called in an annoyingly babyish voice.

'Here we go,' Haruhi sighed with small smile, Takashi returned the smile.

'Would you please lie on this bed right here,' she asked Haruhi with a big fake smile, reminding her of Kyouya, 'the consultant will be with you shortly.'

The nurse turned and left the room and was replaced by a slim woman of medium height with long reddish brown hair tied back into a neat ponytail, a pair of gold rimmed glasses hung around her neck on a chain.

'Hello Miss Fujioka, my name is Miss Ishikawa. Are we ready to start?'

'Yeah, I think so,' Haruhi was half sitting, half lying on the hospital bed. Takashi sat beside her, looking passive as usual.

'Ah! Morinozuka Takashi,' a look of surprise flashed the doctor's face before she replaced it with the warm smile from before.

He must be the father, this is unexpected, she thought behind the smile she had had years of practice to perfect.

'Yes, he is my boyfriend and his being here is to be kept a secret. Understand?' for such a small girl she could look very threatening at times, she was almost literally shooting lasers from her eyes at the doctor. Takashi was surprised at Haruhi's ferocity and it obviously showed through his eyes because Haruhi's face suddenly switched to as smile.

'Of course, would you please lie back so we can start the ultrasound?' she automatically started her usual routine, setting up the ultrasound machine, picking up the tube of gel and applying it to the transducer **(A/N: Transducer is they thing they use to scan the stomach. Sorry, not very good explanation :S)**.

Haruhi breathed in sharply as cold gel hit her stomach and clenched her hand slightly. She could fell the faint pressure of the transducer moving across her abdomen. After a few seconds a black and white image appeared on the screen of the machine and a Haruhi heard a very faint, almost impossible to hear, rhythmic thudding. A heartbeat. She glanced at Takashi, he was leaning towards the small screen with his eyes widened slightly. She wanted to see what he was looking at but couldn't move her head enough to see the screen.

'Two,' whispered Takashi.

'What?' she started to sit up. What was he talking about?

'No! You can sit up yet, hold on,' the doctor pushed a button on the screen, 'now you can.'

Takashi hadn't moved but was now tracing two outlines on the screen with his eyes. Haruhi sat up quickly, ignoring the dizziness from the blood rushing from her head.

'The computer must be malfunctioning right?' Haruhi pointed at the screen and looked at the doctor with wide eyes.

'No, the screen is working fine. Congratulations, you're having twins. We won't be able to tell the gender yet but if you book an appointment in about a month or so we'll be able to tell.' Inside the doctor's head she wasn't glad, she was worried.

'Mm,' Haruhi replied vaguely and blinked at the two tiny human/potato-like shapes huddled together on the picture. They look weird at the moment, though Haruhi, but they're mine. She smiled and surprised herself when tears leaked from her eyes. Stupid hormones.

Takashi touched her arm gently. Just as alarmed as Haruhi was at her tears. Haruhi was not one to cry. She expressed her emotions more that the so-called wild-type but was nowhere near as dramatic as somebody like their idiotic prince, Takashi.

'I'm fine,' she smiled her 'natural' smile.

We can organise your next appointment over the phone. You can get my details from the reception desk,' with one last smile she left the young couple alone.

The silence was broken by Haruhi, 'hmm, I guess this means people at uni (university) are going to find out sooner that I had expected, they are so small though,' she sighed and looked down at the ultrasound picture in her hand the doctor had printed off before she left. She knew they were living creatures but the fact that they were growing inside of her body was not exactly a thought she could register into her practical mind.

'Yeah,' Takashi wrapped one of his long, muscular arms (**A/N: *Nosebleed just thinking about it*)** around the dark haired girl's slim shoulder, peering at the picture settled in her palms.

**In my opinion this chapter was a bit long and boring, please review and tell me what to change to make it better. ^^**

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I will try and write the next chapter soon, this one took me soooo long to write. I've also discovered I have been typing so much I can kind of touch type now O_o randomness...**


	12. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to write a disclaimer anymore? I think everyone knows I don't own Ouran.**

The next Monday Haruhi felt quite cheerful. The fact that she had found a new school dress in her closet with a note stuck to it with a heart and her name written on it had improved her mood significantly. It fitted her much more easily that the last dress but because it didn't squish her stomach down you could see a small round bump through the smooth material.

Haruhi stuffed a huge bowl of cereal down her throat and walked to school in the crisp morning air. Takashi had kendo practice in the mornings now rather than after school because the days were getting shorter and he didn't like Haruhi walking home in the dark. That was one of the reasons why Haruhi loved Takashi. She had no idea where he had got the title 'wild type' because he was deeply caring and calm. Whenever Haruhi was in trouble or the hectic surroundings of the Host Club started to break her strong mind. It would be the strong, silent one who would provide comfort. He always caught her when she fell without expecting anything in return. How could she not love him?

She stepped through the polished metal gates at the front of the large university building and breathed in the frosty scent of winter.

'Haruhi! Where's your scarf? You'll freeze in this weather, stupid,' the twins crept up behind her and leant on her shoulders.

'Oh, it's cold,' Haruhi blinked in surprise and shivered. Cold replaced the happiness that had made her forget it was early December.

'Here,' Hikaru took off his scarf and wrapped it around her slender neck. He blushed as his fingers brushed against her smooth skin, 'it wouldn't do you any good to get a cold, especially now,' he eyed her stomach as she turned to face him and blushed harder.

'Thanks Hikaru,' Haruhi beamed as her happy mood returned again with warmth. Hikaru mumbled something incoherent and looked away. Kaoru tried to ignore his brother at spoke to Haruhi instead.

'Didn't you go to the doctor this weekend?'

'How did you know that,' Haruhi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. Tamaki was enough of a creepy stalker. She didn't need another one.

'Kyouya,' he said simply.

'How did he-,' Haruhi started, 'Oh yeah, it's Kyouya.'

'What is Kyouya?' the dark lord raised an eyebrow. He had, as was common for the Otori, appeared out of nowhere.

'HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!' squealed Tamaki racing from a limo towards her. He stopped just in front of her with his hands reached out to envelope her in a bone crushing hug, looked her up and down, then promptly fainted onto the floor. Haruhi frowned confusedly at him.

'He seems to have forgotten the events from last week,' Kyouya looked down at his best friend with a sniff. He shared the same thought as everyone else around him.

He's an idiot.

'Well, I'm off to class,' stated Haruhi the twins followed her lead. Completely oblivious to the fact Kyouya meant everyone could see she was pregnant. Unless you spelt it out for her, Haruhi would never understand anything centred on her. Kyouya sighed and dragged his unconscious friend to class.

**Later on at lunch**

'Hi,' greeted Haruhi casually, sitting down at the Host Club's usual table. She smiled although the whispers from the students around her were pissing her off. None of her classmates had had the guts to ask her if she was pregnant, there was currently an argument between them as to whether she was pregnant or had simply gained some weight. The latter explanation could not be used as an excuse for much longer. If she had only had one child inside her then she could possibly get away with it for about another month but with two growing foetuses her pregnancy would show much sooner.

Takashi pulled her chair out for her to sit down and Haruhi sighed with relief as she plopped herself onto the soft cushioned chair. She hadn't been able to seen Takashi that morning before class and she found his silence comforting after the constant whisperings that had been buzzing around her head.

The group at their lunches in relative silence, the only noise was of Huni nattering about nothing in particular. Then the doors to the hall slammed open and a red faced Satoshi rushed across the vast hall towards a very confused (and now silent) group of hosts.

'It seems new travels fast, even across different school buildings,' Kaoru commented quietly.

'Ah,' Takashi stood up. Haruhi blinked up at the tall man guiltily. She didn't like causing trouble. **(A/N: O_o I just realised Mori would be twenty, weird... o_O) **

Satoshi stood next to the table pointing at Haruhi, his mouth gaping like a fish and his eyes larger than Huni's. He seemed about to scream something but the noise was muffled by his brother's wide palm. Takashi used his other to drag his younger sibling out of the hall by his collar. The dining hall stayed silent, all eyes moving from each other in silent conversation, back to the door where the two Morinozuka's had departed. The muffled protests from Satoshi and the tap of Takashi's shoes grew fainter as the older brother lead them out into the University courtyard. Takashi had the sense to bring the high school student somewhere the students wouldn't be able to hear the argument that was inevitably going to start.

'Is she... is Haruhi...'

Takashi nodded.

'How long? How long were you planning on keeping this a secret? Dad is going to freak,' Satoshi was shrieking. The only thing that stopped him from lashing out at his brother was because he knew nothing would come of it, 'Don't you care about family honour? Everything our family has worked for is going to be ruined. You can't have a child when you are unmarried. Although I don't especially care, father will. I'm scared of what he is going to do to you, you've got to get Haruhi to abort it before he finds out,' everything Satoshi said was true. Their father was usually as calm and collected as his eldest son but when he got mad he couldn't control himself.

'I do care about our family's honour. I will not let it be destroyed. I will not allow the child to be aborted; I can't let a living creature of any form die. What I will do is I will marry Haruhi Fujioka and protect her,' Takashi spoke out for the first time and as usual, his voice betrayed no emotion.

'That will still damage _your_ honour, marrying a commoner won't be thought of highly. You will never get father's permission,' Satoshi was not convinced.

'I care about Haruhi more than _my_ honour and I believe father will agree to let me marry her if it saves the reputation he has built.'

'But...' Satoshi sighed, 'how could you let this happen? I thought you were smarter than this.'

'Go back to school,' Takashi avoided the question he was unable to answer. He pointed in the direction of Ouran High School, situated only across a road privately owned by the Ouran education group. He then walked back to the lunch hall. Neither of the dark haired kendo champions noticed Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Otori hiding in the shadows.

At some point during the conversation between the Morinozuka brothers, the eyes of the students strayed from the door and landed on Haruhi, whispering started up again. The suggestion that she had 'gained weight' was no longer an option. Haruhi continued to eat from her lunch box, she did nothing. The twins and Huni brought their chairs closer to her and gave the students evil stares. At least Tamaki was still with Kyouya doing their project so they were outside not in the lunch hall. It meant she didn't have Tamaki fussing over her and drawing even more attention, if that was possible.

Takashi silently crept into the hall. His stealth meant that only a few people noticed his entrance. By now students had not lost interest but were gossiping in groups rather than staring at Haruhi. Takashi sat down in his empty chair that was recently occupied by Huni who bounded over to his seat to finish his cake. Takashi swapped glances with the petite girl next to him and they both decided to eat their meals in silence then leave the room as they normally would so as not to attract attention. There was plenty of time to talk later, hopefully in private but there wasn't much chance of that.

~.~.~.~

'Idiot,' Kyouya sighed, 'you nearly gave us away shouting out like that, you're lucky I put my hand over your mouth in time,' Kyouya was sitting in the usual spot on a bench under the shade of a tree, using the heat radiating from his laptop to keep warm.

'But, Mori-Senpai said he wanted to marry my innocent daughter,' wailed Tamaki.

'Your 'daughter' is hardly innocent anymore. How do you think she got pregnant?' Tamaki wailed harder.

'Tono, what are you crying for. You're acting like a baby as usual,' the twins came out into the courtyard looking slightly peeved.

'Where is my daughter, what have you done to her?' Tamaki ignored their comment and clung to their scarves with snot dribbling from his nose.

'Ew, that's gross. Haruhi and Mori-Senpai-,' started Hikaru.

'-Have gone somewhere to talk,' finished Kaoru.

'All alone!?' cried Tamaki, 'how could you leave them alone together?'

'They wouldn't let us come and besides, Huni-Senpai is with them,' the twins shrugged their shoulders.

'Talk about what?' Kyouya fakes innocence.

'Mori-Senpai's brother came and complicated some things; I think that is what it's about,'

'Noooo! What if he propo-' Kyouya hit Tamaki on the head with a notebook without looking up from his work. He wanted to keep that information to himself. He would have to keep Tamaki quiet.

Not easy.

'Write up you part of the project. I finished it last week but we can't hand it in until you have done your part. So do it now,' Kyouya smiled the infamous I-will-make-you-do-what-I-want smile.

'Yes Kyouya,' whimpered Tamaki and scribbled furiously but half heartedly into the notebook whilst sitting in his corner of doom. The twins sat next to Kyouya, Kaoru remembered something from earlier,

'I'm just wondering. How _did _you know that Haruhi had been to the doctors,' he never did understand where Kyouya got his information from.

'I happen to be an acquaintance to Miss. Ishikawa, Haruhi's doctor. She knew I was friends with both Mori-Senpai and Haruhi so she asked me if I knew anything.'

'She must know you pretty well to know who your friends are,' Hikaru thought out loud. To the twins' delight Kyouya ignored them and continued typing but his expression faltered slightly from being discovered. The twins smirked evilly.

**Ok, so not a lot happened in this chapter. The next chapter will be Haruhi, Mori and Huni's conversation at the beginning where they are discussing the new problem that Satoshi has started. Then... I don't really know what will happen. D: Oh noes! **


	13. Baby Shopping

**Disclaimer: Not going to bother anymore. I don't own Ouran and by the time I write the next chapters I still won't.**

'What are we gonna do, Takashi?' Huni perched on one of his cousin's shoulders. They were sitting in an old art room that hadn't been used for years. It was completely empty apart from a broken easel, a few chairs, and an old desk that was for the teacher. It was supposed to be refurbished last month but there weren't enough art students so the idea was abandoned.

Takashi responded to the small boy's question with silence, indicating he was thinking. Haruhi leant against his shoulder, pondering on the matter also.

'Will your brother tell your parents?' Haruhi had a cute frown on her face on her face which made a small crease between her eyes.

'No, but news has spread. They will find out soon if I don't tell them,' Takashi had never spoken so much in one hour, he even surprised himself, plus his throat hurt.

'Wouldn't it be best to tell the truth? It'd be worse if they thought you were lying to them,' Haruhi blinked up at her troubled boyfriend.

'Ah,' she couldn't understand how difficult his father finding out by any means would be.

'I could tell them,' offered Haruhi, sensing his reluctance. Takashi shook his head in disapproval. It was his job to tell his parents. Just as Haruhi had told Ranka-san. He also wanted to discuss marriage with his father.

'Nobody has any hard evidence yet so I guess we have a few weeks. Ne, Takashi?' Huni cocked his head. He had decided this was a moment to act serious.

'Hm,' Takashi nodded thoughtfully.

'It's time for my next class, see you after school,' Haruhi stood and smiled at her boyfriend's worried eyes, 'I share Maths class **(A/N: It's not math to me because I am English. Just to say that writing maths is not a mistake)** with Hikaru and Kaoru. I'll be fine.' She doubted the twins would let anyone near their favourite toy.

When she had left and her footsteps had stopped echoing around the vast marble halls, Huni jumped from his place on his cousin's shoulder and turned to face the taller man with a very un-Huni like looked on his face.

'Alright, what did you tell Satoshi-kun?'

**...**

Takashi trudged home and an icy breeze crept stealthily around the city. He had just dropped Haruhi home. She looked tired but he knew there was no chance of her resting until she had done all of the homework she had been set, cooked the dinner, done the laundry. The list went on. Even in pregnancy she hadn't stopped working non-stop. In fact, she seemed to be working harder. As if her dreams and ambitions were escaping her.

It was true. She wouldn't be able to attend Ouran in later months and there was almost no chance of the chairman, Tamaki's father, letting Haruhi keep her scholarship after he knew she was pregnant and unwed. Hopefully she wouldn't be unwed for long.

Takashi had already planned on asking for her hand in marriage, he would have waited until she had finished her education and he would have needed to gain permission from his father but her had already secretly bought a simple pink diamond ring which was hidden in his room, nobody found it because not even maids came into the bedrooms. The Morinozuka family preferred to have their own personal space.

**...**

Back at the Fujioka household Haruhi had been busy writing a Spanish essay when her father rushed into the room and glomped her, crumpling her sheets of paper.

'What are you doing home dad?' Haruhi mumbled grumpily from her father's lilac jacket.

'I have the rest of the day off, I was only meant to help clean up from last night's party then I was allowed to come home to see my wonderful daughter, aren't you happy to see me?'

'No,' sighed Haruhi unenthusiastically and she peeked though the corner of her eye at the pile of homework she was probably not going to have time to finish now. Ranka gasped dramatically and went to sulk in the corner (who does that remind you of?) he recovered when he remembered something, returning to Haruhi's side just as she started writing her essay again.

'Oh, I passed a darling little shop on my way home,' cooed Ranka, 'it sold the cutest little dresses that would look perfect on a mini-Haruhi,' the cross dresser's eyes sparkled at the thought of a mini version of his daughter that he could dress up to his heart's content, unlike stubborn and studious Haruhi. At least Haruhi knew that she and Takashi had been forgiven for now.

'Dad, you shouldn't go shopping for baby clothes so soon, you don't even know the gender yet. You're also going to have to buy enough for two,' she paused after she said that and groaned, 'it's going to cost so much. I'll have to get a part time job or something.' The last part she mused to herself. At least she was allowed to get a job now she was in university, unlike high school when it had been against the school rules. Tamaki's father, the chairman, obviously thought that work experience could benefit the students.

Haruhi completely missed the look of shock on her father's make-up covered face as she mentioned 'two'. She also missed the look of shock being replaced quickly by joy.

'Two mini Haruhi's to dress up,' he squealed in delight, when clothes were involved Ranka didn't even know the work 'cost' or 'expense'.

When Ranka had finished his dace of happiness around their small living room his turned to Haruhi, prepared to discuss the clothes he should buy in great detail. He went silent and smiled gently at the sleepy brunette. She was sitting in exactly the same position where he'd left her, leaning against the wall, but now her head was leaning to one side with her eyes closed and she was breathing slowly and deeply.

He tip toed out of the room and started to prepare the dinner. Haruhi opened one eye and grinned slyly. It seemed the twins were rubbing off on her. Once her father had put the vegetables on to boil, he left for his room to take a nap or sort his makeup, whatever Ranka-san's do, and Haruhi continued her homework. She had found a way to shut her father up.

Maybe it will work on Tamaki too, wondered Haruhi.

**Woooooow, this one was hard to write and its rubbish T_T it's annoying me because I already know what the whole story is going to be like roughly. I just need to fill in the gaps. My sister is going to help me though so hopefully the next few chapters won't be so disjointed and boring ^^. Not much happened in this chapter, I know, and just in case it makes no sense... Mori was planning on proposing to Haruhi but was going to wait until she had finished her education. Now he is going to have to do it sooner, this is also what he told Huni when he asked him what he told Satoshi. This info was meant to get through to you readers in this chapter but as I have said before, this chapter is c**p**

**Please excuse the bad writing skills, I'll try harder next time X_X**


	14. Semester's End

**Disclaimer: wait, I said I wasn't going to write a disclaimer anymore, darn.**

In the weeks that went by Haruhi found that she had less male customers at the host club and a rapidly increasing number of female customers. They were all curious about Haruhi's condition.

'So Haruhi, have you been eating more than usual,' one customer said casually/obviously. Haruhi fought back the urge to stand up and leave, having had enough of nosey rich people.

'Not really, why?' it was probably best to act dumb.

'Well, no offence but you're not as thin as you used to be,' another customer shrugged at her.

_make that nosey AND rude rich people._

'I think that's enough ladies, I'm gonna talk to Haruhi for a bit. Is that ok? Yup, thanks. Bye bye now,' the girls didn't have time to object as Renge pushed them away the sat down on the sofa opposite Haruhi. Once Renge had discovered Haruhi was a girl, years ago she had immediately decided to become her friend for reasons nobody but Renge would understand. She said it something along the lines of 'protecting her from the Pervert Prince *coughTamakicough*'

'Thanks Renge,' Haruhi sighed and leant back on the couch, she closed her eyes. Trying to work out what Renge wanted from her, not that it was very hard to guess. She was the same as everybody else.

'Is it true though? What everyone has been saying?' Renge tilted her head curiously. Haruhi weighed out her options, well, there were only two, lie and tell the truth, she decided quite quickly.

'Yup, you better not tell anyone or I'll be kicked out of Uni by tomorrow morning,' Haruhi opened her eyes, expecting a disgusted, judgemental face, just in time to be glomped by Renge.

'Oh my god Haruhi, that's so kawaii! What are you gonna call it? I bet it's gonna be a really cute baby! Is it Mori-senpai's? When it's born can I hold it? Will you bring it to class? Babies are so sweet, I can't wait,' Renge went into one of her over excited rants and Haruhi clapped a hand over her mouth, 'mphgg wgh fmn!' Renge complained.

'Shh, or everyone will here you,' Haruhi scolded then release Renge.

'How far into the pregnancy are you?' Renge whispered. She wanted to know every detail she could. She even, much to Haruhi's annoyance, pulled out a notepad, pen and put on her pair of 'journalist glasses' as Renge liked to call them.

'About 3 months,'

'Seriously? Is that all? Are you sure?'

'Yeah...' Haruhi frowned and Renge just shrugged. Tamaki walked by and Renge ended her conversation with Haruhi abruptly and rushed to glomp Tamaki, throwing her pen and paper away and almost hitting Haruhi on the head with them. Tamaki shrieked and nearly fell over.

'Eh? What's going on?' Haruhi blinked confusedly along with all of Tamaki's customers who were starting to file out of the door as the host club closed for the day.

'It seems Renge goes through phases of liking people, it changed every half a year or so,' Kyouya was sitting nearby writing in his notebook, 'at the moment her victim is Tamaki.'

_I'm just glad it's not me plus it keeps Tamaki busy._ He added silently.

At this time Renge was still hugging Tamaki who was pinned defencelessly to the floor, anime tears streaming down his face as his many attempts to escape failed. Hikaru and Kaoru added to Tamaki's misfortune by poking and jeering him while he couldn't defend himself. Haruhi ignored his pain and stood up as Takashi walked over with Huni.

'Is Tama-chan ok?' Huni looked down at the man sobbing on the floor.

'He'll be fine, let's go,' Haruhi walked toward the door, eager to get home so she could finish her homework and get to sleep. Tamaki wailed behind her asking why his daughter was so cruel to her father.

'Miss Fujioka?' a woman dressed in a plain grey suit with knee length skirt and extremely thick glasses was standing in the doorway, 'the headmaster wishes to meet with you,' she looked at Haruhi with displeasure.

'Now?' Haruhi blinked, fearing the worst. Everyone else in the room was silent, even Tamaki who still had Renge sitting on top of him.

'Yes, immediately. Please follow me,' she turned around and started to walk, peering over her shoulder to make sure Haruhi was following. Haruhi glanced at Takashi telling him to stay. He nodded and sat down on a sofa, the door closed and the silence continued.

...

'I am sure you know why you are here,' Mr Suoh sat at his desk and Haruhi fidgeted uncomfortably and wrung her hands together. She nodded but didn't look up at Tamaki's father, 'I am disappointed, and I thought you were better than this. Even though I understand the position you are in I am afraid I cannot let you attend Ouran University any longer,' Haruhi nodded again.

'I understand,' she managed to whisper.

'But,' he started, 'I will allow you to attend until the end of the semester next week.'

'I understand,' she repeated, 'it's hard knowing I can never become a lawyer like my mother now.'

'Sympathy will not work on me now but if you are still at this school in a month's time then Mr Morinozuka will also lose his place at this school,' Haruhi snapped her head up, eyes wide.

'B-but, you shouldn't bring him into this,'

'He may be paying to be at this school but we can still refuse his money, thus he could no longer attend this university. He is just as much a part of this problem as you,' it was hard for him to say these things but it annoyed him to see such young people making a mistake similar to his own. They needed to be taught a lesson. Seeing as they were his son's friends it would be a good warning, for Tamaki especially, you may leave.'

'Thank you Mr Suoh,' Haruhi answered mechanically although she had no idea what she was thanking him for, crushing her dreams? She knew this day would come but never this soon and she didn't expect it to be so painful.

'I've failed, mom,' she whispered once she had left his office, 'I'm sorry.'

...

The Hosts were sitting in almost the same positions as they had been before but Tamaki and Renge sat next to each other instead of Renge mauling him. The other hosts were sitting on the sofas closest to the door Haruhi had departed through. Huni clung to one of Takashi's arms in either reassurance or fear, maybe both. Kyouya's pen was poised above the clean page in front of him but he didn't write anything, nothing came to mind.

The sound of shoes tapping was heard from outside, Haruhi opened the door, she was looking at the floor then she lifted her head up and forced a weak smile onto her face. Nobody missed the shaking of her hands. She looked like she had just suffered through a thunderstorm.

'Can we go home now Takashi?' she said in a slightly strangled voice although Haruhi managed to sound almost normal with her nearly perfect self control. The dark haired man nodded then gently directed her out of the room with a hand on her back, Huni decided it would be best to stay behind, Haruhi turned around once, 'Goodbye.'

It wasn't the same farewell she used everyday once the school; it was a farewell that confirmed she wasn't coming back.

Once the couple had departed Tamaki stood up.

Where're you going Tono?' the twins both asked in unison.

'To talk to my father,' Tamaki muttered darkly, he walked quickly towards the room Haruhi had stood in minutes ago. One thing you could tell by the look on his face was he was incredibly pissed off.

Renge sniffed and rubbed her face, Haruhi had warned her people would hear if she was so loud. They had and now it was all her fault.

'You ok?' Kaoru bent down to her, she pushed him away and ran to the limo waiting for her, 'that was weird,' the twins watched her escape then looked at each other in attempt to understand what just happened.

**Ok, so Haruhi has been kicked out of school. It wasn't meant to happen until later but I kinda ran out of stuff to say soooooooo, hmmmm, well I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if the style of writing keeps changing, I am writing two different fanfics at once and have also read fruits basket so the character personalities keep getting mixed up T.T IS ALL OOC OH NOES!!! Apart from Renge who is dramatic as ever.**


	15. Strawberries and Soy Sauce

**Hi people!!! I'm in a good mood for no reason ^^ and now *dramatic drum roll* STARTING CHAPTER err... what chapter is it again? Oh! CHAPTER 15 WOOO! By the way, I eddited the last chapter slighly so Tamaki's father gave her til the end of the semester (next week) instead of three weeks because I thaught it seemed like they didn't get a winter break X_X**

'Father,' Tamaki stepped into his father's office.

'If this is about your friends I am afraid it is not open for discussion. You should go home,' the chairman had his back turned to his son, gazing into the twilight sky drinking some form of liqueur.

'Home? I don't have a true home. I've lost my mother. I can't life in Mansion #1 with you. Can you tell me that Mansion #2 is truly a home; it is but an empty shell, a house. Where is the family that makes it a home?' Mr Suoh stiffened when Tamaki brought up his mother.

'I am sorry you cannot see your mother and I'm sorry you cannot live with me in Mansion #1 but it is not my choice. Your grandmother has power over me and you as well as everybody else in the Suoh family until the day she dies. After my mistake I know she will never forgive me, that is why I am trying to teach you not to make the same mistakes!' his voice had started at no more than a whisper but had risen to something more like a shout.

'That is why you are doing this, to teach me a lesson? Shattering my friend's dreams will not teach me anything. Their situation is different to yours, so what if they are a little young. They are legal adults, bound by neither marriage nor engagement, as far as I can see they are doing nothing wrong. Give Haruhi back her dreams!' (A/N: Oh, the drama. I think it sounds very Tamaki-like) Tamaki stared his father in the eye for a few moments then turned and walked towards the door. If he didn't leave soon his anger would lead to violence. He paused.

'Oh. I knew you saw me as a mistake but it is different coming from your mouth. At least now I know exactly how you feel about me,' Tamaki rubbed the tears from the corners of his eyes then ran.

The whiskey glass clicked as it connected with the polished ebony desk top, the chair creaked quietly as Mr Suoh sat down and sighed, rubbing his temples in thought.

~.~.~.~

A loud thud sent two people sprawling to the floor. They both sat there for a moment rubbing the tears quickly out of their eyes making them look red and swollen. Tamaki stood up quickly to pick the girl up from the floor,

'I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry my prin- Renge? Why are you crying?' Renge sniffed and rubbed at her eyes again, she looked awful.

'I-it's a-all my fa-fault Haruhi had t-to leave,' she wailed and flung herself at Tamaki in the way Haruhi had lunged from the wardrobe during that thunderstorm, 'I'm sorry.'

'No no, if anything it's my fault,' Tamaki hugged her back and stroked her hair comfortingly, 'the chairman is my father and I c-couldn't do anything to m-make him change his mind.'

Tamaki started wailing as well and buried his face in Renge's shoulder. She didn't mention anything about the dampening cloth of her dress as his tears soaked in.

'Haruhi can forgive you though, she told me to keep quiet and I didn't,' Renge pushed away from Tamaki gently and looked up at him sadly. Tamaki rubbed his eyes and shook his head as he did. Surprised Renge thought it was her fault at all.

'Father has people everywhere, they probably just heard some girls gossiping, he were going to find out eventually and Haruhi knew that. I just thought I would be able to change his mind... Oh! Do you need a lift home? I can give you one,' Renge glanced at the limo sitting silently outside the school waiting for her then back at Tamaki with a smile.

'Yes, I would love to,' Tamaki took her hand and lead her out to his car. He was very proud of himself for getting a driving licence and used it whenever possible. Even if he had been told he shouldn't, he was supposedly acting like a commoner and should use one of the Suoh chauffeured cars instead.

~.~.~.~

Takashi put a hand on Haruhi's head to gain her attention. They were sitting side by side in one of the Morinozuka limos. He looked into her eyes, they were filled with sadness.

Crap, thought Haruhi, I'm going to cry again. Why? I never used to cry.

'I'm ok, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later,' she smiled but the first tear to fall silently down her face ruined the happy expression on her face, 'I just never thought I would have felt like I've let down mom so much,' she rubbed her face trying to maintain her usual composure.

Takashi panicked inside his mind, he couldn't deal with tears but the willpower he had been taught came into use and he did the most logical thing he could think of, comfort the distressed girl trying furiously not to cry. He pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair. Haruhi sank into his chest and relaxed slightly. She sniffed once then sighed.

'This doesn't mean you can't become a lawyer, we will find some way,' even if Haruhi hadn't directly told him that was why she was upset he knew she main ambition was to become a lawyer. He felt incredibly guilty and responsible for getting her into this situation and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she achieved her goal.

What he didn't say was it would all be fine because he didn't want to say something he couldn't promise. After a few minutes Haruhi pulled away from the hug, her face bore its usual determined and cool minded expression.

'Can we stop by ay the local supermarket before we get home, I really want some strawberries for some reason,' Haruhi seemed to think for a moment, 'with soy sauce...' she pondered to herself.

Takashi let out a small smile.

'What?' Haruhi frowned at him, making him smile even further. She smiled with him, even if she wasn't sure why they were smiling. It was a rare moment to see the wild type smile and it made her happy to see the humour in his eyes.

Haruhi, the only one who could make Takashi Morinozuka smile.

**:D Renge x Tamaki fluff, yay! I just thought how disgusting strawberries and soy sauce would be O_O *shudder***

**Ok, so hopefully the next chapter will be longer, will Tamaki's father make a decision or will Haruhi have to look elsewhere for education? Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'One Mistake of Love' dun dun DUUUUUUN. Wow that sounds cheesy. **


	16. Snowfall

**Chapter 16, I think... I added this note about halfway through writing this chapter when I realised I kept writing Mori and had to change them all D: Damn... I'm worried it might upset the flow of the story somehow if I suddenly change to Mori. It only really matters what the readers think so tell me what you want, Mori or Takashi? **

Huni noticed that his cousin was quiet today. Well, he was quiet every day but this time his soul seemed to have dimmed slightly. It saddened Huni to see the taller man in distress but there wasn't much the Haninozukas would do to change the chairman's mind, nobody except for her close friends and father really cared about a commoner like Haruhi to do anything about it.

'Takashi, please don't be sad, it's not your fault. I bet Tama-chan can fix it anyways,' he attempted a smile but stopped when he was met by a dull glance.

_Class is gonna be fun today, _Huni thought sarcastically and sighed quietly, chewing a toffee for comfort.

Takashi didn't really take in anything the Lolita-type had been saying he was thinking about what he had said before, _this doesn't mean you can't become a lawyer, we'll find some way. _What was that some way? He had been trying not to lie to her by giving her false hope but it seemed he had done that anyway. It was his fault she was pregnant, if he had restrained himself then there was no chance of her getting pregnant. You need two people don't you?

Unlike the time he had blamed himself for Huni's tooth ache he couldn't make Haruhi hate him. If he left it would make her life even harder. He remembered Haruhi was the only one who really understood why he wanted Huni to hate him, why he wanted to be punished. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he loved her. Everyone saw him as a book sealed shut but still Haruhi managed to open up his thoughts and feelings and she _cared _about what he thought and felt.

By the time the Host Club was setting up Takashi was still depressed. He sat in the latest costume he was being forced to wear, it was a sort of 'Arabian Nights' theme and although he usually silently despised the clothes Tamaki came up with he liked the material of the deep blue loose bottoms he was wearing, they reminded him of the comfort of his kendo uniform. Tamaki had insisted they were all shirtless, it cause some nosebleeds among the ladies.

Tamaki wasn't his usual self either, although he was happy most of the time he would occasionally stop as if something had reminded him then try to crawl to his corner of woe. All that was stopping him was a small *coughbigcough* annoyance in the form of the Host Club's female manager. Renge clung to his waist almost constantly, since his kind words from the night before she had grown even more attached to him... Yay for Tamaki... He seemed to have realised that resistance was futile after a few moments of struggling he would grin at her in defeat and continue what he was doing before.

Hikaru cautiously cleared his throat. Takashi looked up, a bored expression on his face, (he normally looks bored anyway though...) to see Kaoru shoving a load of sheets and books into his face.

'Our homeroom teacher really likes Haruhi-,' he started to explain while moving one of the sheets so it wasn't poking his senpai in the eye.

'-so she gave us some of the work we've been doing so she won't fall behind until she comes back,' Hikaru had a determined expression that said Haruhi _**will **_be coming back.

'Thanks,' Takashi took the wad of paper, 'she'll appreciate it.'

'If you want you can leave to give them to her now,' Kyouya added from nowhere. Takashi nodded then left swiftly and silently to the changing room then for the limo outside.

'Wow, that was nice of him,' Kaoru whispered to his double.

'I know! I didn't know Kyouya-senpai could _be _nice,' Hikaru responded. Kyouya sent them a death glare then flashed a smile *shudder*.

'Your first guests are arriving. You will be helping Huni-senpai with Mori-senpai's customers while he is gone as well,' it was a subtly given punishment for their insult. It didn't really bother Kyouya but he enjoyed giving out punishments. Besides, if Takashi's customers like the twins as well then it would mean double the profit if they came again to see both the twins and Takashi.

~.~.~.~

When Takashi opened the front door to Haruhi's apartment she was standing in the Fujioka's small kitchen with a blunt knife covered in whipped cream (the knife, not Haruhi duh). Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, it was probably neat that morning but now it had a few strands that had strayed and were dangling in front of her eyes. She smiled, as if the events from the day before had never happened. She was wearing a black pair of jeans and a green t-shirt with a smiley sunshine face on it. (A/N: Where did I get that from?) It was slightly too big so it was probably her father's.

'Hi, I decided that seeing as I didn't have work today I would make a Christmas cake,' she had a stray piece of whipped cream on her cheek and she pouted slightly,' but I ended up eating most of the strawberries somehow. I hardly remember eating them they were just... gone all of a sudden,' she shrugged as if it was completely normal and continued arranging the cream on top of the sponge cake.

Takashi stood beside her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, removing the cream that was there at the same time, and then waited patiently for her to finish. She wiped her hands on her white/sponge cake coloured apron and looked up at him. Takashi had removed the sheets from his bag and passed them to her.

'From you're teacher,' she quickly skimmed through them then picked up a circular yellow sticky note stuck in between one of the pages.

_Fujioka Haruhi_

_Here, don't fall behind!_

_I'm counting on you to keep working _*insert thumbs up and smiley face picture here*

_Hana-sensei _

_X_

_And us! (Kaoru and Hikaru :D)_

Haruhi smiled at the message. Her homeroom teacher came from a background not much wealthier than Haruhi's and although teachers are not supposed to have favourites, Haruhi was hers. She was determined for Haruhi to do well and become a successful lawyer almost as much as Haruhi was herself. The sheets didn't look too hard either, a new maths formula and a new chemistry topic but if she needed any help the twins would probably be more than happy to help her. Not that they would really be her first choice.

I'll have time to do this tomorrow so do you want to go out just for a walk or something? I've been stuck in here all day,' Haruhi stretched her arms and yawned, waking up her body. It had been a while since they had gone anywhere on a date or anything remotely relaxing and just the two of them. It would be nice and uplifting to do something together.

'Sure,' Takashi passed her a coat and scarf then they walked through the streets and the park, savouring the comfort of each other's silence. They sat on a bench by a frozen pond and watched the first snowfall of winter start.

**Another chapter of rubbishness T_T. I really hate the ending. I swear something will happen soon. I just end up writing a pile of cr*p D: *hits head on wall* Well, if I haven't bored you yet then review please. If I get flames I will be happy and sad at the same time cos they will help me improve my writing skills :3**


	17. Two Stories

**Okay, I wrote all of the other chapters a long time ago so now I've got no idea what I'm doing which sucks. So far people have said they like Takashi better than Mori so far it is Takashi – 2, Mori – 0 so if there are any objections you better say soon. Well, here goes an attempt at good literature which will FAIL. I had to finish it before Monday though because it's my birthday so I won't really be spending most of it on my laptop.**

'Kyouya,' Tamaki whined, Renge was clinging to his waist and giggling but he decided to ignore that, 'help me~.'

'With what?' Kyouya sighed irritably and looked up from his laptop at the stupid host king, 'if it's about the girl stuck to your waist I'm afraid I had to deal with the same thing and there is nothing you can do about it.'

'I have a name!' Renge pouted, Kyouya ignored her.

'My father isn't doing anything,' Tamaki said, suddenly serious, then went back to whining, 'help me help Haruhi~'

'I have already spoken to your father, well will know shortly whether my argument worked,' Kyouya's glasses glinted, Tamaki opened his mouth but Kyouya continued, 'before you ask, no, I won't tell you what I said to him. That. Shall forever remain a secret,' the _idea _of what Kyouya may have done scared Tamaki, what did it do to his father?

'Ah... Renge? The club is about to open,' Tamaki hinted.

'Oh, don't worry. It doesn't bother me, I'll be fine right here,' Renge smiled and didn't release her grip. Tamaki groaned.

The host club was, indeed, about to open so Kyouya put everyone into their positions and Tamaki told them to strike many dramatic poses. They ignored him. Kyouya surveyed the people in front of him then raised an eyebrow, 'where's Mori senpai? Is he with Haruhi?' he looked at Huni for the information.

The small Lolita-boy shuffled his feet unhappily. The flower around his head looked dim and wilted, 'no... His dad rang near the end of class and called him away,' the flowers lit up again and danced around his head, 'I think it's gonna be ok though.'

'Indeed,' Kyouya nodded his head and wrote some notes in his book which the twins had recently given the nickname 'The Death Note'. Luckily Tamaki wasn't paying much attention as there was the likelihood of the word 'marriage' would come up in the conversation between Takashi and his father. It didn't bother him anymore but Tamaki was another story entirely.

It wasn't much different having only Huni hosting, Mori only had a few of his own customers, the others he shared with Huni. Kyouya noted how when a customer asked of Takashi, Huni would look more distressed and eat more cake, 'keep Huni-senpai happy,' he narrated to himself as he wrote. _This way we buy fewer cakes and save money. _He added silently.

Huni ate cake and smiled at his customers while his hand inconspicuously hovered over his mobile phone, ready to pick it up if Takashi sent him a message.

~.~.~.~

Takashi walked towards his father's office. He should have prepared for this, he should have, but he didn't. It was silent then he heard someone running behind him. Satoshi looked frightened, 'I swear I didn't tell. I know I said I would but I didn't yet! I don't know how he found out,' Takashi silenced him and nodded, Satoshi sighed. Glad his brother didn't hate him, 'good luck and sorry for yelling at you a couple of weeks ago, if you need anything you can ask me,' he grinned sadly, trying to take the whole thing lightly then he retreated to his room.

Takashi walked down the rest of the hallway. One of the two maids they had scurried past, glancing at him and smiling slightly, holding a tray with an empty teapot and mug. Takashi grabbed the door she had just run though before it closed, he peered round before stepping in and stood there. Waiting for his father's wrath.

'Takashi,' Morinozuka Akira looked down at his eldest son. His features were calm but his voice held disbelief, disappointment and shock, 'I have heard some interesting news from Yuzuru Suoh, I am hoping it is a lie. Yuzuru and his son, Tamaki, are known for their eccentricities.'

'What was that news, father?' Takashi knew what his father was talking about but if there was a slim chance, no matter how tiny, that is father was talking about something different, he would want to take that chance while he had the time.

'There is a girl, Fujioka Haruhi, a scholarship student two years below you. She is a bright girl I've heard, pity she's thrown her life away by becoming pregnant,' he studied his son's expression. It gave nothing away. _I have trained you too well, _he inwardly shook his head, 'and I have also heard you are acquainted with this girl. Is this true?'

'Yes.'

'How well?'

'...She's my girlfriend,' _here it comes._

Akira subconsciously frowned, 'so,' he almost spat, 'I am assuming this child is yours.'

'Yes,'

The older man clenched his fist so tightly his knuckled cracked, 'if that is so you must leave you _**girlfriend **_and have nothing to do with her. At least the _**ignorant child **_has been expelled from Ouran Academy, _**filth **_such as herself should never be allowed there.'

'No,'

'I'm sorry?'

'No,' Takashi said more loudly. Fine, his father could yell at him but insulting Haruhi infuriated him. (As you could tell by the oh-so angry expression on his face (semi-sarcastic))

'Do you know what you could do to this family's carefully built reputation? You shouldn't have been in a relationship without my permission anyway, and to a commoner?' Akira was stood behind his desk, leaning forwards in a threatening stance.

'Commoner? We used to be no more than that (A/N: Morinozuka's in general, including ancestors). Morinozuka's are not supposed to judge people. At least that's what I was taught. Look what money and power has done to you.'

'Done to me? You think you can get away with anything and you are still so young,' his voice was slowly raising, not a good sign.

'I am a legal adult and so is Haruhi. I see nothing wrong,' for the first time in years, Takashi was close to yelling, for the first time in years, his blood was boiling with anger.

'If you think you're old enough to get yourself into things like this then you can fend for yourself. You are no longer part of this household,' the room went silent. Takashi nodded then turned around and left the room.

'Goodbye and, with or without your permission I plan on marrying Haruhi Fujioka,' he uttered and then went to pack his possessions and take the ring from its hiding place.

'Wait, what?' his father called but was met by silence and a closing door.

Before he left he stopped at his brother's room. Satoshi's eyes widened at the large bag slung over his older brother's shoulder, 'look after Piyo and Tanuki (A/N: his pet chick and racoon),' he placed his hand on Satoshi's head, 'don't try and fight dad. I'll be fine.'

Then Takashi left.

~.~.~.~

It was late. Huni was sitting on his bed eating strawberry cake. He stared at his phone and sighed, spraying cake crumbs over his clean bedcovers. He stood up to go switch off the lights when a rapping at his window made him turn around instantly. He opened the window and got ready to grab the mysterious person by the neck. He stopped and blinked, standing in the window frame. (Which is on the second floor)

'Takashi? Why are you here? Are you OK? What's the bag for?' then he looked down, 'it's not safe! Why the hell did you climb up a two storey building?!'

'I got kicked out. I'm sure my father has spoken to your father so I'm probably not welcome here so I came through the window,' Takashi climbed into the room as Huni stepped aside.

'You got kicked out,' Huni repeated sadly then looked concerned, 'you must've walked the whole way here so you must be tired. You can have the spare bed.'

**Everything seems to be getting worse, will their luck ever turn for the better? Find out soon. (Or not for a long time if I don't write the next chapter by the 6****th**** August because I'm going to Thailand for seventeen days and there is no chance of me bringing a laptop)**

**Review please, good, bad, it's all good in my eyes.**

**Thank you very much for reading.**


	18. House Hunting

**Hi! :D How are you all? I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Hope the weather wherever you are is better than here in Birmingham, UK, we've had rain every day for like, two weeks straight maybe longer. WHAT HAPPENED TO 'SUMMER' it needs a new name like pre-autumn or winter number two.**

It was Friday morning, the last day of term. Takashi was sitting in Huni's bedroom doing the homework he hadn't managed to do the night before, Huni came in from eating breakfast.

'Sorry, my dad was in the dining room so I couldn't get you any breakfast,' Huni said apologetically, 'he did mention you though. He said that he thought your dad was being stupid and he's sad that your dads mind has been clouded by money and reputation,' Huni was upset, 'he also said that to keep a good relationship with your family I wasn't allowed to help you. He said it's because the friendship he and your father hold now is very delicate and precious. I'm sorry, he also guessed you were here already and if he found you were for sure he would kick you out himself. What are you going to do?'

'I have... some money saved up,' Takashi replied.

'Yeah, I guess you would seeing as you are considering proposing to Haru-chan,' then Huni narrowed his eyes slightly, 'exactly how much money are we talking about?'

'Enough to pay for my last year of University with spare, I'll buy an apartment.'

'Where did you get it all?' to be able to pay the fees for Ouran meant it was a lot of money.

'...birthdays since I was five,' Huni nodded in understanding. It makes you wonder how much these people get for their birthdays, especially as they don't have to spend it only anything, their parents buy everything for them.

'Let's get to school. Your dad's got to learn eventually that he's not going to gain anything from all this,' with that they jumped casually from the second floor window (A/N: O_O) and slipped across the front drive before they were noticed.

~.~.~.~

Takashi opened the door of the Fujioka's apartment that afternoon after the Host Club end of term snow viewing session (with imported snow) How fun to stare at snow...

Haruhi was sat at the table, finishing off the work her teacher hand given her yesterday. She didn't say anything when he came in the room, just glared.

'...hi,' Takashi wasn't too sure what he did wrong or what he should say to stop Haruhi from glaring at him so scarily, she looked like Huni when he'd just woken up.

'Why didn't you tell me you got kicked out? I called your house and your brother told me,' Haruhi yelled. Takashi blinked, surprised by his girlfriends outburst, 'couldn't you even tell me yourself?'

'Sorry,'

'What the heck will that change?' Haruhi waved her pen around like a dagger. At least it wasn't a vase.

'...' Takashi stood silently, only moving slightly to avoid getting stabbed with the pen of doom.

'Don't ignore me,' Haruhi pointed her weapon at him.

'...?'

'Don't you have anything to say?' Haruhi demanded, still angry.

'...do you want to look at apartments with me?'

'I... wait, what?' Haruhi stopped yelling at looked blankly at him, 'apartments?'

'Buying one. Come look with me?'

'Sure,' Haruhi smiled, her usual mood returning. She dropped the pen back onto the table.

'Sorry,' Takashi repeated.

Haruhi frowned 'it's ok, I don't even know why I was so mad,' she shrugged, 'shall we go? Do you know where you are looking?' Takashi nodded then took Haruhi's small hand in his, enclosing it in his grasp. Haruhi followed him out the door, grabbing her coat, bag, slipping her shoes on and then closing the door as she passed.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi was wandering around the apartment, in complete awe at its size, there was about twice the amount of space in here as there was in the apartment she shared with her father. Takashi, on the other hand was just glad they had finally managed to find an apartment that his didn't lose thousands of brain cells every time he hit his head on a door frame. He rubbed his forehead at the memory and followed after her.

'This one's nice,' she commented, standing in the middle of a creamy-beige coloured bedroom, 'but why would you need two bedrooms?'

Takashi pointed to himself, then Haruhi, 'one,' then her stomach, 'two.'

'You want me to move in with you?' Haruhi asked, Takashi couldn't tell whether she was shocked, confused or happy at his request. Now he understood how annoying it must be for people if he never expressed how he felt clearly. He nodded in confirmation. Haruhi looked around the room silently. Then she left the room.

_She's leaving! _Takashi panicked, _I shouldn't have asked, I should apologise._

Haruhi entered another room; Takashi was getting more and more bewildered to what was going on in her mind by the minute.

'What colour do you think the babies' bedroom should be then?' Haruhi smiled and Takashi smiled in return. He leant in and kissed her gently.

'Blue.'

'Right, ah um b-blue it is,' Haruhi managed to murmur. Takashi faintly smiled again in amusement then took her hand again to the real estate agent who had been pretending not to watch them through the door.

'We'll buy it,' the real estate lady nodded happily and handed Haruhi the keys while Takashi signed some forms and filled in a cheque.(A/N: can she hand them the keys there and then? If not, never mind) Then she left to let them to take a better look around.

There was already a bed in one of the bedrooms, the other had a desk and chair so had probably been used as a study. There were the essentials in the kitchen like a cooker and dining table kotatsu as well as a cabinet with a small TV. There was also a small sofa.

The furniture had been left there because the couple who had lived there before hand been an elderly couple and they were moving in with relatives so did not need any of it.

Haruhi stretched her arms and sat down on the sofa, 'now to get my stuff... and tell my dad,'

The hard part hadn't even started.

**OK, I know it's short but I am waking up in less than five hours to get on a plane, I shouldn't even be awake now. I might redo this chapter when I get back if it's not good enough. **

**Thank you for reading ^^ I look forward to your reviews... but I don't look forward to reading millions of facebook emails that will pile up in seventeen days ;_;**


	19. Takeout?

**As I suspected, I got forty emails for Facebook IN ONE DAY, was definitely not fun to read but never mind. There are only six days left before school starts again so I'm updating as soon as possible. Hope you are all still having a good summer, whatever amount of time you have left of it. Here is the new chapter of One Mistake of Love. It is off the top of my head... with some editing after ^^**

Haruhi opened the door of her old home, her father glomped her as soon as the door was wide enough for him to fly through.

'Haruhi, where did you go? You didn't leave me a note or anything so I thought some bad bug-like men had stolen you,' he completely ignored Takashi's presence and continued to nuzzle Haruhi who put on her bored expression she usually wore when her father had one of his father-daughter 'moments'.

'Dad, I think you should sit down,' Haruhi said gently, pushing her father towards a cushion.

Ranka laughed, 'what else can you do to surprise me?'

'I'm moving into an apartment with Takashi,' Haruhi said bluntly. Ranka's smile was stuck in place; he fell onto the cushion Haruhi had offered to him moments ago. Haruhi had managed to surprise him. Then the cross-dresser pouted.

'But-but, daddy... my baby... don't go,' his lip trembled. Haruhi sighed.

'Really dad, how old are you? I'll still come and visit; it's not that far away,' Ranka clung to Haruhi's hoodie.

'No... It mean you're all grown up,' there were anime-tears streaming down his face, 'you're a big girl now!'

'... Didn't you learn that when you found out I was pregnant,' Haruhi's face was still blank she walked to her room to pack, her father clinging to her leg. She opened a suitcase on her bed and started placing her clothes and essentials in. Takashi hovered at the door, unsure whether he should help or stay out of the way. He decided to do both so went to the bathroom to get some of her belongings. Ranka, in the meantime, had stood up and was unpacking whatever Haruhi had just packed.

'Fine! I've run out of excuses, don't leave me all alone!' he wailed.

'For God's sake, will you stop being such a child? I will visit you, if you are that lonely get a girlfriend, boyfriend or another job, whatever!' Haruhi flung her arms up in frustration. Ranka had stopped unpacking her bag and was now clinging to one of her shirts miserable and pouting, there was snot dribbling out of his nose, 'did you really think I was going to live here forever?' she said, slightly more gently.

'Yes,' said Ranka grumpily, 'well... no. But it was nice to pretend and now my dream is shattered! Shattered it tell you!'

'You should stop, you sound just like Tamaki-senpai-,' Ranka gasped in horror, '-and you really have to stop calling him an insect. I know he's stupid and all but he tries to be a good person.'

Ranka sniffed once more then solemnly started packing the clothes he had unpacked. Haruhi took the towel and other bathroom essentials from Takashi; she smiled in thanks then packed them. She glanced at her father and burst out laughing at his miserable expression. Ranka and Mori blinked confusedly at her.

'What?' Ranka wailed, 'why are you laughing at me?'

Haruhi just laughed harder and hugged the confused okama, 'I'm sorry,' she said between laughs, 'you're face... so funny,' Ranka laughed and Takashi, who had picked up Haruhi's suitcase, smiled. The atmosphere was very different from when he had been leaving home. Then again, Haruhi wasn't getting _kicked _out. More the opposite, she was being begged to stay.

As Haruhi and Takashi were walking towards the door Ranka decided again that he didn't want Haruhi to leave (multiple personality disorder?! So much changing of decisions) but this time he tried a different approach.

'Mori-kun,' he sobbed, clinging to Mori's waist, 'don't take my precious daughter away,' Takashi could easily have flung her girlfriend's father off his waist but he wasn't sure Haruhi would enjoy watching her father fly across the room. Instead, he gave Haruhi the 'help me' look he very rarely adopted. Haruhi face palmed before knocking her father on the head. Ranka let go and rubbed his head, even if Haruhi had barely given him as gently tap.

'Leave Takashi alone, if you behave I might come over later and cook you dinner one more time,' Haruhi scolded.

'Dinner!' Haruhi shouldn't have given him another excuse, 'I can't feed myself.'

Haruhi gave him a warning glance so he shut up, 'I'm sure you'll be fine. There are enough leftovers in the fridge to last you at least a week. I don't want to hear a single word from you or I will ignore you all of Christmas and New Year.'

'Yes m'am,' Ranka crawled into a random hole that had appeared from nowhere and Haruhi thought he was going to sulk there until she left. She turned to leave but was tapped on the shoulder. Ranka had found a framed picture of her mother carry a tiny baby Haruhi. _A peace offering? _Haruhi thought. She smiled though, how could she go without her mom?

'Thanks,' she hugged him once more. This time, instead of begging her to stay, he just sniffled, 'see you soon. By the way, what else do you keep in that hole?'

'It's my shrine to you and your mother.'

'...okaaaay...' Haruhi decided she didn't really want to know any more.

~.~.~.~

Once they were a good few blocks away Haruhi grabbed Takashi's hand, 'we're free!' she almost yelled, in a surprisingly good mood. She hugged a slightly confused boyfriend and breathed in his earthy and cologne scent, 'now let's go home,' she grinned. Takashi nodded and smiled then grabbed her, Haruhi let out a surprised yelp as she was placed on his shoulders and he ran the rest of the way, carry her _and _a suitcase. She couldn't help but laugh as the winter air whipped past her face. She stroked his spiky and strangely soft raven hair and clung to him so as not to fall off but also, just simply to show affection.

By the time they were standing outside their apartment they were both flushed and breathing heavily. Haruhi was still giggling. She probably looked drunk to anyone who passed her. Rain was pattering down at a steadily increasingly rate, Haruhi fumbled for the key in her pocket as cold rain soaked through their clothes and stuck their hair to their foreheads. She rammed the key in the lock and twisted it then they both fell into the apartment and shut the door on the rain.

'Too bad our clothes aren't as waterproof as the suitcase,' Haruhi grinned and pulled her hoodie away from her skin. Takashi took of his saturated jacket as well then shook his head and ruffled his hair; it soon took its usual unruly style. Haruhi looked at her T-shirt that had gone transparent with water, 'I think I should go change...'

Takashi nodded and put her suitcase in the bedroom. He took his bag from the hallway into the bathroom and changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms.

Haruhi was sitting into the kitchen scowling, she was wearing the nightdress she had worn the night of the thunderstorm and the one that had *ahem* ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor...

'My dad repacked the wrong things in my bag. What I want to know is how the hell did he do that when I was standing right next to him?' Haruhi scowled some more then stopped frowning angrily and frowned thoughtfully instead, 'did we actually remember any food?'

'...'

'...'

'...no...'

'...oh... should I got get something from the supermarket?' there rain battered harder against the windows as if in reminder they were going nowhere. Haruhi just looked at the rain as if it was light drizzle, 'looks like I'll need to get a raincoat on,' she stood up to change again but Takashi grabbed her arm. He shook his head.

'I'll go,'

'Come on! I'll be fine,' Haruhi argued. Takashi shook his head again, 'why can't I? It's only rain, not a storm or anything.'

Takashi looked into her eyes then hugged her so she couldn't move. Haruhi gave him a withering look. Their small argument continued with Haruhi arguing that rain never hurt anyone and Takashi just gripping tighter and shaking his head, he offered to go himself again but that just started another argument, well, it was more bickering than a proper argument.

Half an hour later the two of them were wrapped in a blanket in the sitting room eating cereal bars and chocolate whilst watching a T.V programme neither of them was interested in.

'Takashi?'

'Mm?'

'My next appointment is Sunday,'

'Ok,'

'Are you still hungry?'

'No,' Takashi lied, his stomach growled.

Haruhi laughed, 'because I was just wondering why we didn't just order take-out or something,'

'... I'll ring now,'

**Hi! Sorry it took so long. I was really tired from jet lag and then I went to a party then went to sleep at 4am so... yeah. Anyway, the next chapter might also take a while because my sister broke part of my laptop and it is kinda falling apart and needs to get fixed. My sister is not my favourite person today ¬¬ I know you're reading this (talking to my sister by the way)**


	20. Everybody With Me!

**Hi everyone, computer is supposed to be getting mended but there is a whole load of stuff **__**that needs to be done before, nothing is ever easy *sigh* I'm going to make the most of the time I have and write another chapter :D**

Haruhi rolled over in her sleep and bumped into something; she opened her eyes and blinked blearily at the thing she had bumped into.

'Morning,' Takashi looked down at her.

'Morning,' she smiled, 'how are... aw crap I'm going to puke,' Haruhi stumbled out of bed to the nearby bathroom and emptied last night's meal from her stomach. Takashi silently held her hair until her stomach was empty and then handed her a glass of water. He lifted her face up to look at her pale complexion then picked her up and placed her back in bed, ignoring her futile attempts to climb down.

'I'm fine. You didn't have to carry me and anyway I can't stay in bed, I need to go to the supermarket,' Haruhi complained, she took another sip of water then sat up but Takashi pushed her back down.

'I'll go,'

'Do you even know where the supermarket is?' Haruhi folded her arms and looked at him sceptically. Takashi looked down at the floor, guilty of ignorance, 'I thought so but it's ok. If you left me here it isn't like I was going to stay in bed anyway. I need to clean the clothes that got wet last night.'

Takashi silently admitted defeat and went to get changed and use the bathroom, when he came back Haruhi was changing by the bed, she was only wearing her bra and underwear and just pulling on her jeans. He turned around and closed the door, his face flushed a deep pink. Haruhi's head appeared around the door.

'For God's sake, I'm pregnant with your kids and your embarrassed about seeing me in my underwear, you big idiot,' she sighed then laughed at his stupidity and pulled on a blue dress-top, 'ready to go?'

Takashi nodded, his face impassive again but his face was such a deep red that he'd probably lost circulation to his hands and feet due to lack of blood.

~.~.~.~

The supermarket, as usual for a Saturday morning, was crowded. Haruhi lead Takashi around as if he were a young child. No matter how serious he was it didn't stop him being curious to know what wonders the shelves of the supermarket held and for once he didn't have to go directly to the patisserie section. Haruhi stopped them in front of the fruit and vegetables section.

'How much cash do we have then I can work out how much we can buy,' Haruhi had already started working out the essentials in her head. Takashi held out his credit card, 'well, how much do you have on your card.'

'Enough,' he replied simply.

'Fine, I'll get the stuff we need like this stuff,' she indicated to the fruit and vegetables that were stacked neatly around them, 'you get whatever you want to eat but if you're getting sushi or stuff with raw eggs only get enough for one because I can't eat it,' Takashi nodded then drifted away through the shop.

Silently Haruhi was mourning the fact she could have any fancy tuna for her birthday (one of the many gifts Takashi had given her every year since they got together).

Haruhi stopped grieving for a moment and started to choose some fruit, starting with two punnets of strawberries. She bought the other essentials such as milk, bread, cereal, meat, eggs, rice etc... and soy sauce.

'Strawberries and soy sauce,' Takashi almost laughed. Haruhi Jumped when she heard his voice right behind her.

'What?' she retorted defensively, 'it's nicer than it looks.'

Takashi didn't take her word for it.

'Do you have everything you want?' Takashi nodded towards his basket filled with some... interesting items, 'let's go pay then,'

~.~.~.~

After putting the groceries away, with Haruhi explaining that milk goes in the fridge etc, they went to the hospital. As they were called for their appointment they met Kyouya coming out of the ultrasound room. Haruhi looked at him confusedly.

'I didn't think your family owned this hospital... and what are you doing in the pregnancy clinic?'

Kyouya went a faint pink colour, 'we don't own this hospital, you are correct,' and then he left it out that and casually walked as fast as he could towards the exit. They went into the room looking slightly confused. The doctor looked slightly embarrassed as Kyouya had.

_I don't even want to know_ Haruhi thought. She was, stupidly, slightly shocked to think Kyouya might have a social and love life outside of the host club.

'Right,' the doctor cleared her throat uncomfortably, 'would you please lie down over here,' Miss Ishikawa busied herself getting the equipment ready. Haruhi and Takashi shared a bemused look, 'well as you know you are having twins. Because of your petite figure it may be difficult for you to have a normal delivery, especially with twins, I think it would be a good idea to consider a caesarean section. It would be safer for both you and the babies.'

'I'm ok with that,' Haruhi answered almost immediately. Takashi tensed.

_Knife, Haruhi, stomach cut open? No thank-you, _he didn't say anything but he looked pleadingly at his girlfriend.

'I'll be fine,' she insisted. Takashi kept staring. Haruhi gave in, 'fine. We'll think about it.'

'Alright,' Miss Ishikawa smiled, 'would you please lie down? Thank you. As you can see on the screen they both look pretty healthy, this one here is a bit smaller,' she indicated to a small but human shaped blob on the left, 'it looks ok but we'll just have to keep an eye on this on. Also we won't be able to tell the genders today but if you come for an appointment in about two months I will probably be able to tell you.'

Haruhi looked at Takashi and they shared a five second conversation (with their eyes O.O), 'it's ok. We'll wait 'til their born. Can I look at the pictures?'

Haruhi was now sitting up again with her hand reaching out for the pictures which had been printed out only a few moments ago. She pulled the first picture from a couple of months ago out of her pocket and compared the two, 'they changed pretty fast didn't they,' she held them out for Takashi who just nodded in slight awe. He hugged Haruhi and looked over her shoulder at the photos.

_My Haruhi, _he thought happily, _my kids._

Their doctor had disappeared. Probably to give them some 'time alone' while she went off to find Kyouya.

They decided the doctor was not coming back so went to the reception, booked the next appointment and promptly left. They walked along the high street planning to go somewhere to eat lunch. They turned into a cafe but turned away again when they realised Tamaki and Renge were there too and their mouths were *ahem* busy.

'Don't rich people have their own homes to go make out in? If everybody's doing it shall we join them?!' Haruhi muttered to herself as they walked along the freezing pavement.

Takashi didn't oppose to this idea, in fact he decided to take up it instead.

**Sorry it took so long. My computer came back a couple of days ago but I had a slight crisis in my personal life. My life is like a freaking soap opera right now ARGH! Also sorry it isn't very long, my brain is all fuzzy.**


	21. Window of DOOM

**I seem to be apologising at the beginning of almost every chapter... SORRY! I have a complete mental block on this story... does anybody oppose to a Christmas filler? It may end up having relevant information in it then it wouldn't really be a filler... I'm confusing myself *-* I also have loads of ideas for my other two fics so I'm afraid they came firsts, I'm a bad person, I know. I've completed one of them though ^o^**

**Sorry if I annoy people with my ramblings... but I have decided it will most definitely be more than a filler so if you skip it, you miss out.**

Haruhi was bored. Now, Haruhi is not on who easily gets bored but after completing all of the work her teacher had been sending her as well as trying Takashi's work, staring out of the window, making another Christmas cake (which would be devoured by Huni later that day), staring out of the window some more, sleeping, watching TV and reading, Haruhi was very bored indeed. Takashi was teaching a Christmas course of martial arts to a group of children at his family dojo.

He told her to stay at home and rest. She would have gone Christmas shopping seeing as there were only one day left till the day but he told her it was dangerous.

Haruhi muttered darkly to herself about people thinking she was incompetent.

She poked her stomach and pouted childishly, 'stupid babies make me look weird,' with a sigh she flopped down onto the couch and read a book on law... again.

Takashi found her an hour later with a book on top of her face. He lifted it up and Haruhi's eyes snapped open and she blinked a few times making incomprehensible mumbles. Takashi sat down next to her, dumping his kit bag on the floor.

'Hungry?' Haruhi smiled when she was awake.

'Hn,' Takashi nodded.

Haruhi slid off the couch and wandered over to the kitchen, happy to have something to do.

'How was today?' she asked idly, putting some noodles in a pot and adding various ingredients as it boiled, she mixed them around, occasionally picking a strawberry from an open punnet on the counter and popping it in her mouth.

'Fine, energetic children,'

Haruhi laughed, 'like lots of little Huni-senpai's then?'

He nodded, 'but more clumsy.'

Haruhi came back with two bowls of noodles and 'stuff'. Haruhi leant against her boyfriend then turned to him, her chopstick hanging from her mouth, 'd'you think we should go Christmas shopping any time soon, if you go with me I should be fine and we've only got one more day,' Takashi sighed and the side of his mouth twitched upwards at her stubborn insistence.

'Sure,'

Haruhi grinned happily, chewing on a piece of beef.

_They when Christmas shopping, blah, blah, I'm sure you want to hear all of the amazingly boring details but I'm going to skip them or this chapter will be way, way too long plus I feel bad for not updating in so long and writing about a shopping trip would take even longer._

'I'm going to make those sweets for Huni-senpai,' Haruhi called back to Takashi as she hurried into the kitchen away from the cold. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pulled a big mixing bowl out of the kitchen cupboard.

Takashi grinned when he thought back to the shock on Haruhi's face when she hand woken up with her head resting on his shoulder and the Christmas shopping completed. She had fallen asleep when they had stopped to have a drink. Now she was fumbling around the kitchen, determined to prove she wasn't tired and she would be fine for the whole host club coming around the next day, she stifled a yawn and poured a whole load of sugar into a pan with some water and stirred it around to let it melt.

Takashi put the bags of presents on the table and placed the apples and sticks on the kitchen counter. Haruhi was testing the now thick liquid, she licked a bit off the tip of her finger and smiled satisfactorily, 'toffee is almost ready, will you make sure the sticks are in the apples properly, Takashi.'

He nodded and after about half an hour they had two toffee apples and two chocolate coated apples.

'D'you think Huni-senpai will like them?'

'Definitely,' he confirmed. Haruhi smiled again and left them on a rack to dry before taking a see through plastic sheet, some wrapping paper, ribbons and name tags. She put them all out and started to take the twin's gift out of a shopping bag, she rubbed her eyes again and Takashi grabbed it as she placed it down again.

'Sleep,' he insisted.

'No,' she flat out refused.

'Sleep,' he plucked her off the ground.

'I'm not even tired. This is stupid,' Haruhi folded her arms as she sat in Takashi's arms.

He sae her down on their bed and her eyes fluttered closed and she curled into a protective ball.

Takashi set about the difficult task of wrapping presents. (It was difficult for him anyway. He'd never done it before)

After two hours (yes, it took him two hours) Takashi flopped into bed next to Haruhi and fell asleep. Haruhi wriggled closer towards his body heat and sighed contentedly when she was comfortably resting against his chest.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open slowly. She sat up and looked around the room, trying to find what had woken her up. There was another tap on her window. She stood up, now full awake and pushed the curtain aside.

Tamaki, Huni and the twins' faces were pressed against the glass.

'Merry Christmas!' they shouted.

Haruhi closed the curtain again and went back to bed. Takashi opened one eye, 'who was it?'

'Just a bunch of morons,' Haruhi shrugged and closed her eyes. There was a louder knock on the window. Haruhi's eye twitched and she got up and shoved the curtain aside again, 'WHAT?!'

Huni and the twins looked terrified, 'Tama-chan got his face stuck to the glass,' Huni whimpered fearfully. Haruhi stopped looking angry and slapped her palm on her forehead and sighed at her senpai's idiocy.

'Takashi, we have to get Tamaki-senpai's face off of our window,' Takashi went to get some warm water then they both went outside to free Tamaki from being stuck to a window for all eternity (or at least till the frost thawed)

'Haruhi,' the twins asked suspiciously, 'what is Mori-senpai doing here?'

'He lives here,' Haruhi stated and dumped a mug of warm water over Tamaki's head. He shrieked and rubbed his cheek as it came off of the glass.

'...Ranka-san told us you lived here. Oh, and he also told us to tell you he was coming by later to wish you a Merry Christmas,'

'I do live here, so does Takashi,'

'You're living in the same house?' Tamaki shrieked.

'Uh... does it bother you?' Haruhi and Takashi wore identical blank expressions.

'Of course it bothers Daddy!'

'Hate to break the new to you but, I'm already pregnant, it's a bit late to be getting bothered,' Haruhi yet again had managed to send Tamaki to his emo corner, he sat miserably in the corner wallowing in self pity, 'senpai, please stop growing mushrooms in my apartment. Now you're free from the window you can all go home. Don't you have families to spend time with?'

'Our parents all have to go to Christmas parties so we won't see them for a couple of days,' Huni explained, he didn't look upset, he was used to it. Haruhi just blinked in surprise.

'We I guess you guys can stay for a while,' Haruhi sighed with semi-fake annoyance, 'let me go get changed though. Don't break anything while I'm not in the room, bakas,' Haruhi grabbed Takashi's hand and they both went to get changed.

When they emerged they found four boys sat on the floor, completely still, Haruhi looked at them in confusion, 'what are you doing?'

'Not breaking anything,' Huni managed to say without even opening his mouth.

'You can move, just keep the place intact,' _but I suppose for you four it's the same thing _Haruhi smiled. Tamaki's stomach growled, 'hungry?' Haruhi raised an eyebrow and put an apron on ready to start cooking, Takashi wandered over to help her, 'where's Renge anyway? You two seemed close when I last saw you in that café.'

It's not possible to turn a darker shade of red than Tamaki did. The twins and Huni stared at Tamaki with interest.

'I was going to go see her later,' he mumbled quietly.

'You could bring her over here. Is that ok Takashi?' her boyfriend nodded, happy that Haruhi was happy. Although she acted like she hated the host club (including their self proclaimed female manager) she had missed them in the time she hadn't been able to attend Ouran.

'OK,' Tamaki perked up and grinned, 'should I go now, maybe Kyouya will be here when I get back,'

'He's probably with Miss. Ishikawa,'

She received blank looks.

'She's my doctor, I saw Kyouya coming out of her office last time I went to see her,'

'Come to think of it,' Kaoru said thoughtfully.

'We asked him about how he knew your doctor once,' Hikaru continued.

'And he blushed,' they finished.

'Kyouya... blushed?!' a chorus of voices sounded amazed.

'He must really like her then,' Haruhi mused, buttering a few slices of toast and chewing on one of them thoughtfully.

'Who are we talking about?' Kyouya walked into the room casually, 'the door was unlocked by the way, Haruhi.'

'Nobody!' Tamaki shrieked. Worst. Liar. Ever.

'Whatever you idiot, by the way. Renge is outside; I think she followed you here.'

Tamaki went outside to greet her (and possible to run away from Kyouya).

There was silence in the room and everybody hoped Kyouya hadn't heard them talking.

**There WAS going to be a lot in this chapter but turns out it would be about 3.000 words so I'm going to spit it into two. The next chapter should be up soon though because it is half-term so I have a week off school :)**

**Sorry again for the long wait and rubbish chapter DX**


	22. Damn Drunk People

**I have free time until next Monday so that means more writing, yay! The bad thing is I have five days then I get braces, not so yay... Hopefully it'll be OK, does it hurt? Does anybody know? Help me! D: ... XD I just imagined Tamaki's reaction if Haruhi got braces, it's sad how obsessed I am with Ouran and I've been this obsessed for over half a year and I plan to keep it up :D**

**Next chapter starts in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... NOW!**

'_Who are we talking about?' Kyouya walked into the room casually, 'the door was unlocked by the way, Haruhi.'_

'_Nobody!' Tamaki shrieked. Worst. Liar. Ever. _

'_Whatever you idiot, by the way. Renge is outside; I think she followed you here.'_

_Tamaki went outside to greet her (and possible to run away from Kyouya). _

_There was silence in the room and everybody hoped Kyouya hadn't heard them talking._

_~.~.~.~_

Kyouya cleared his throat, he couldn't really care less whether they were talking about him or not, 'I know you can't have any of this Haruhi but I brought drink,' he held up a bag full of bottles and cans.

'Yay!' the twins were happy enough, they would usually be the ones to bring alcohol but they had forgotten when they woke up early that morning to completely and utterly destroy the peace at Haruhi and Takashi's home.

_I guess nobody's leaving any time soon _Haruhi sighed mentally and went to the kitchen to prepare some food that would inevitably be asked for at some point.

Renge's head popped from behind the door a few moments later.

'Haruhi,' she squealed and glomped her friend, 'I haven't seen you in _ages. _Can I help?'

'Sure, you can chop the vegetables,' Haruhi pointed to the chopping board.

There was silence for a few moments.

'Uh... which end of the knife to I use?' Renge was eyeing the sharp implement warily.

Haruhi sighed, 'fine, I'll chop them; you put them in the pot here,'

'Should you really be doing this?' Renge asked as she dropped the sliced vegetables in one by one, looking quite please with herself. Haruhi looked at her questioningly, 'I mean, shouldn't you be resting in your condition?'

'Oh please, I've been doing nothing but resting for the last month. I wish I could start working again then I would have something to do,' Haruhi blew a loose hair from her face with slight frustration.

'You're really smart, I'm sure something will work out,' Renge smiled.

'I sure hope so. We're done for now, I want to make sure I don't get drunkard rich people trashing my apartment, they make enough mess when they're sober,' Haruhi lead the way to help Takashi keep the idiots under control.

They had only been gone for about half an hour but Huni looked ready to fall off his chair, hugging his gift from Haruhi and Takashi, but that might be because of his zero alcohol tolerance. The twins looked happy and slightly out of it but they were still talking in coherent sentences, Tamaki and Kyouya looked fine, the five boys were talking happily (possibly slightly too loud but never mind).

Haruhi and Renge came and joined them. Haruhi sipped from a cup of tea and listened to the idle chatter, letting her mind wander. Takashi had distributed gift while she had been gone, she had told him to as to keep the more rowdy guests in order.

'Haruhi,' Tamaki tapped her shoulder, 'I have a gift for you, he placed and envelope in her hand.'

Haruhi looked at Tamaki's face, searching for a clue for what could be inside the envelope, she only saw his usual smile which managed to be princely and goofy at the same time. She slipped her finger underneath the seal and pulled a single sheet of paper out.

_To student Fujioka Haruhi,_

_Although I do not permit you to study within the school grounds I will have a private tutor teach you from your home until further notice._

_My previous conversation with you was unjust and unfair, you are a legal and, I believe, responsible adult and hindering your education was an incorrect way to deal with the situation._

_As our most promising student I hope you will continue to do your best and I wish you the best for the future._

_I hope I made your Christmas an enjoyable one with this news,_

_Kind regards,_

_Chairman Yuzuru Suoh_

Haruhi's jaw dropped. Mori smiled for her, he was reading the letter from over her shoulder.

'Show me! Show me!' the twins we pulling at her sleeve Kyouya already knew what the letter said, naturally, so just sat back and watched the scene unravel. She passed it to them and turned to Tamaki. She paid him back for all of the times he had glomped her in the past by glomping him.

'Thank you Tamaki!' she grinned, 'and thank your dad for me. You have no idea how important my studies are to me.'

Tamaki blushed a deep pink and when Haruhi moved her arms he tried to say something comprehensible but couldn't seems to form words, maybe he was more drunk than they thought.

Takashi ruffled her hair, 'told you it would work out,' Haruhi smiled up at him then her eyes widened.

'You OK,' Kaoru asked, confused by her expression.

'Yeah... I just remembered I left the hotpot boiling,' Haruhi got up to check it, Tamaki and the twins chanting 'food! Food! Food!' behind her.

Renge got up from her position on Tamaki's lap to join her. Haruhi was dishing the warm stew into wide bowls. Renge took up the job of bringing the bowls and plates of bread into the other room. Haruhi sat down next to Takashi again and scooped up some of the meat on a piece of bread and ate it, she looked up and Tamaki was attempting to copy her, the twins looked completely lost. Renge and Takashi seemed to have got the hang of it but Kyouya was just looking at her with an 'are you mad?' expression.

'Would you like me to get you a spoon?' Haruhi asked amusedly.

'Please,' Tamaki asked sheepishly, everyone else nodded.

Haruhi got up again slowly and collected spoons for everyone. They proceeded to eat a happily, Tamaki managed to get most of it in his mouth, an amazing achievement. There was more drink consumed, Haruhi watched in amusement as the hosts made fools of themselves. Huni had entered the realm of consciousness once again and was sipping at some coffee Haruhi had given him. After about half an hour the caffeine hit and he was back to bouncing off the walls. He joined in on the conversation, licking contentedly at a toffee apple (A/N: wow I haven't had a toffee apple in ages... must... have one... now)

Haruhi came back from the kitchen from putting away all of the empty bowls. She pulled her hair out if its messy ponytail and combed it with her fingers, the strands of hair slowly falling into what could be called a relatively neat arrangement.

'What did you get Haru-chan for Christmas, Takashi,' Huni asked out of the blue, his eyes blinked innocently but Takashi could tell his small cousin was most definitely not innocent; the boy-lolita had most definitely planned this. Takashi looked at him with what could have been a normal blank look - it was scary in Huni's eyes.

'He already bought an apartment,' Haruhi said, 'can I expect anything more?'

Takashi pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Seven pairs of eyes stared at the box.

Renge clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from squealing then place her other hand over Tamaki's mouth to stop him from objecting.

Takashi shifted on to one knee and held the box out; he opened it to reveal a gold ring with three small gems.

Haruhi's eyes widened.

'Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?' Takashi looked up at her; so many emotions swirled through his onyx eyes.

Haruhi opened her mouth the reply then paused, 'ow,' she said, surprising even herself. She drew in a sharp breath then her knees buckled and she curled up on the floor.

**Way to go ruining a proposal Haruhi, jeez. I'm annoyed with myself now for writing it but what's wrong with Haruhi. **

**You can't have a pregnancy in an Ouran fic without some form of complication ;) it would be likely anyway, Haruhi's tiny body + twins inside her = Not good**

**I'll try and update again in the next three days. Until then, you have to wait. MUAHAHAHAHA *momentary lapse of sanity***


	23. Pile of OMG!

**So very sorry it has been so long, I have been busy with school and personal problems and THEN fanfiction wouldn't let me access my account or review things, was it just me? Ok, I'll stop typing nonsense and stat typing the next chapter ;-) Oh, part of the beginning of this chapter was stolen from Akkan Baby (my fav. Manga) **

Kyouya was on the phone in an instant.

Takashi bent down to Haruhi's level and held his hands out but wasn't sure what to do with them.

Everyone else was sitting in their original positions, mouths open and eyes wide like a group of goldfish.

Takashi put his hand on Haruhi's face and tapped her gently, 'Haruhi, wake up,' he murmured desperately, the ring he had recently been lay forgotten on the floor, 'please.'

Haruhi's eyes flickered for a moment then she gasped and curled into a tighter ball. A small pool of blood had trickled down her trouser leg and collected on the floor.

'She's bleeding,' Tamaki managed to shriek eventually.

'We need to get her to the hospital now, screw the ambulance,' Hikaru went towards Haruhi but Kyouya grabbed his arm.

'Don't move her, don't touch her, you'll only do further damage,'

The next three minutes passed painfully slowly then the three minutes after that passed so fast. Haruhi was soon being lifted from the ground and placed gently in ambulance. One paramedic took a long look at the group of six boys and a girl.

'One,' he stated simply, 'you can't all come.'

Takashi was chosen immediately with no need for discussion. As soon and both of his feet were safely in the back of the ambulance, the door was closed and everyone else was blocked out. Kyouya pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and pressed the button.

'I can just about fit you all in. Don't just stand there morons and get in the damn car,'

~.~.~.~

Takashi sat next to Haruhi, a paramedic about his age hovered behind him. She watched Haruhi carefully while humming a Christmas tune, obviously refusing to miss out on the holiday, even if she had to work.

They went over another small bump in the road, Haruhi groaned and her eyes opened heavily. The paramedic immediately shoved Takashi aside.

'Hi, sweetie, can you hear me?' she asked, she flashed a small light into Haruhi's eyes.

'Mmm, where am I?' Haruhi mumbled groggily, 'Takashi?'

'You're in an ambulance, Hon, Takashi's right here,' she placed a hand gently on Haruhi's stomach, 'where does it hurt?'

'I... need Takashi,' Haruhi insisted. The paramedic hesitated then moved aside to check Haruhi (you don't want details, trust me).

Takashi shuffled into the space and put his head down to the level of the stretcher. Haruhi managed to break a small smile.

'Y'know... earlier,' Haruhi said then flinched in pain. Takashi held her hand and nodded.

'Yes,' she whispered with a smile and opened her hand to reveal the ring; god knows how it got into her hand. Then the doors crashed open and she was whisked away. Takashi looked after her, his eyes wide, a moment later he was up and running after her.

A nurse stopped him halfway.

'Sir, you can't go any further,' she apologised. Takashi fixed her with a blank but demonic stare and she hid behind her clipboard. Miss Ishikawa appeared from behind him.

'Morinozuka-san, she's in safe hands, follow the nurse and I'll get back to you as soon as possible,' she hurried in the direction Haruhi had been take. The nurse cleared her throat quietly and lead the way, Takashi was burning a hole in her back with his eyes the whole way.

She showed him to some seats, 'w-would you like anything t-to drink Morinozuka-san?' she squeaked and held her clipboard as close to her face without causing permanent damage.

'Mori-senpai!' four yells came from behind her causing the girl to shriek in alarm and hold the clipboard above her head in fear. She looked around shakily to see the boys and Renge, she decided it would be best if she left so shuffled away into the nearest doorway.

'How is Haruhi doing, have you heard any news?'Kyouya asked.

Takashi shook his head, eyes not fixed on anything, 'she said yes,'

'I'm sorry?' Kyouya frowned, no idea what his senior was talking about. Takashi looked up, his eyes shining, 'yes, she said yes,' then the light flickered in his eyes, 'and she's in hospital,' he ran his fingers through his hair, blank look set in place.

'Yes...,' Renge rolled the word over her tongue, something clicked and her eyes lit up, 'oh my god, she said yes?!'

'Congratulations, and I'm sure she'll be ok,' Kyouya let a smile slip.

'Yay~,' Huni grinned happily and hugged his cousin in his usual childish manner; all signs of alcohol had been erased from his system. (A/N: I just realised Kyouya had been driving under the influence of alcohol... damn rich people get away with anything *grumble*)

'Really?!' Kaoru caught on, 'wow...,' he looked at his twin. Hikaru understood immediately.

'No way...' Kaoru was happy to see his brother more surprised than angry.

'What is going on?' Tamaki stood in the middle of the congratulations looking like a lost puppy. The twins leant on his shoulders.

'What happened-,'

'Just before-,'

'Haruhi collapsed?'

They could heard the cogs in Tamaki's head grinding then his mouth dropped open and he turned to stone the promptly copies Haruhi and collapsed on the floor, reduce to a pile of 'OMG!' (Whatever that is)

Miss Ishikawa cleared her throat, 'Morinozuka-san?' she gestured to him to come over to her, she smiled at Kyouya before turning back to Takashi.

'There was a haemorrhage (A/N: basically Haruhi was losing blood) but we have that under control. There is the chance she could still go into early labour so Haruhi will have to take it easy, she will have to stay in hospital for a while but then she can go home,' Miss Ishikawa said in a hushed tone so only Takashi could hear. She was all too aware of the idiots trying to eavesdrop in their conversation, 'if you want you can go see her now, she is awake but she's on morphine for the pain so she might not be herself. Oh, and the smaller baby of the two needs to be watched a little closer, it a little on the small side but not quite dangerously so.'

Takashi nodded, asking to go see her, 'Kyouya can explain to the everyone,' he hoped if Kyouya spent some time trying to explain the situation to the other hosts it would give him time with Haruhi.

**Short, yes but I had to put something up didn't I? Hopefully the wait for the next chapter... or second part to this chapter, whatever, will be shorter :) Thank you all for reading ^^ I hope to reach 100 reviews by the end of the fanfic, hope you will all support me~**


	24. Meetings

**Boo, I'm back after. Instead of apologies I'm going to save time and write the chapter. **

**PS: If you could spare a moment to look at the poll on my profile I would be more than happy :) You can have a say in what fanfic I write next (I've actually started all of them but will only have two up before next year. You can choose what order I post them in so the order you get to read them (if you like them, that is)) Thank-you! I'm aiming for ten fics a year.**

Takashi poked his head slowly around Haruhi's hospital room door. Haruhi was awake and propped up on a load of pillows, she smile when she saw him and gave him a small wave. Takashi was confused by what the doctor said, she didn't seem any different than usual, possibly a bit cheerful for someone who almost bled to death but Haruhi was never overly emotional.

He strode over to her bed and sat down beside her, she almost fell into his lap giving him a hug.

'I wuv you,' she giggled.

He could see what the doctor was talking about.

Haruhi leant back and looked at him seriously, then wiped her nose on her sleeve.

'Y'know what the doctor said?' Takashi looked at her, not too sure what to expect, 'she said I have to take it easy for the next five month. Five months is a long long long time, what do they expect me to do? Watch paint dry? Even then they'll probably say paint fumes are dangerous for unborn babies. Can I still do school work? I need to study or I'm going to fall behind then I'll fail,' Haruhi paused to breathe, 'then I won't get a job and I'll be miserable and therefore... uh... what was I saying again?'

'We have absolutely no idea,' the twins were leaning on the doorframe looking at Haruhi as if she had grown another head.

'Twinsies!' Haruhi squealed at their presence then noticed the other hosts coming in through the door, 'friendies! Where're my hugs?'

The twins quite happily gave her a hug and nuzzled her head, deciding just to accept the morphine-induced Haruhi. Tamaki quickly shoved them off and nuzzled Haruhi, for once, she happily obliged.

'How come I never get hugs like that?' Renge whined, Tamaki decided t would be best to fix the situation before someone got hurt, most likely himself, so he gave Renge a super-snugly-nuzzly-Tamaki hug. Renge grinned happily.

'Takashi~ I want a hug,' Haruhi waved her arms expectantly, Takashi gave her a hug, a very confused one (if hugs can be confused, that is)

'Takashi~ kiss me,' this time Takashi pushed her away slightly, he was slightly scared by the temporary Haruhi but he wasn't going to leave her in a hospital bed all alone... the other hosts don't count.

Haruhi pouted when he pushed her away, 'awwww, but you're a good kisser. Not to mention _really _good in mmfhg,' Takashi slammed a hand over her mouth, he kept a blank look on his face and ignored everyone's stares.

'Come on everyone; let's let Haruhi get some rest. Goodbye Mori-senpai, Haruhi,' Kyouya pushed everyone out of the room and nodded goodbye to Takashi and Haruhi. Takashi gave him a grateful look while Kyouya just smirked back.

Takashi silently cursed his friend.

When everyone was gone Takashi sighed and released and took his hand from Haruhi's mouth, she fell into his lap, deep asleep. He chuckled slightly; she was going to have a shock in the morning when she found out how much of a fool of herself she had made.

He gently placed her into her bed and tucked her into the covers then, after making sure she was definitely sleeping peacefully he left the hospital. He had a discussion to make.

~.~.~.~

Takashi shivered and stamped his feet for warmth, he looked at the door again. He had to admit to himself it was stupid. He had stood, staring at the door blankly, for almost five minutes. He shook his head and put his hand out to ring the doorbell, and then he hesitated again.

_Remember why and who you are doing this for. _

He moved then extra centimetre and the bell reverberated through the house. A light tapping of shoes gradually got nearer and a flustered maid opened the door, she was trying to brush down her unruly hair, she had obviously fallen asleep on the job.

'T-takashi-sama I'm afraid your father has given me orders that you are not allowed on the premises. I am terribly sorry but I have to ask you to-,' the poor girl got pushed out of the way by Takashi's mother.

'You may go home Rei,' Sumi (my name for Takashi's mother) said gently, 'go and collect your possessions,'

'Thank you, Morinozuka-san,' the girl bowed before hurrying off, Sumi turned towards her son. He braced himself for a scolding, and received a tight hug.

'Where have you _been? _I tried to change your father's mind but he wouldn't listen. Why did you go without saying goodbye to your own mother?' Sumi looked up at her son, hurt but also guilt heavy in her eyes.

'Sorry, Mother,' he gave her a hug back. After a few long moments Sumi pulled back.

'Right, now would you care to inform me why you are here at three in the morning and is that alcohol I smell on your shirt?'

Takashi shuffled his feet, 'I'm not drunk...'

'I should hope not,'

'And I need to speak to father,'

'Now, in the early hours of the morning?'

'Hn,' Takashi nodded.

'Can you tell me about it?'

'I will,'

'Just not now, I understand. I'll go get your father, I'm guessing it's about this Haruhi girl whom you never cared to introduce me to,' she shot him a look.

'Sorry,' Takashi mumbled again.

'You better be,' Sumi smiled then disappeared around the corner, Takashi stood patiently in the hallway, wondering if he should have thought this through better, perhaps at a later time in the morning when he wouldn't smell like alcohol and people were more likely to be awake.

_There I go again, doing things on a whim. Tamaki has rubbed off on me far too much._

'What do you think you are doing here?' Akira Morinozuka stood in front of his son, dressed in his usual smart suit. It looked like he hadn't gone to bed that night yet.

Takashi dropped down on his knees into a humble bow, 'father, I need your help.'

'What makes you think _I _would give you help? You disobeyed me, Takashi,'

'Do you hate me enough to put lives in danger?'

'I...' Akira was stumped; he wasn't sure what his son was talking about.

'Haruhi is in hospital. I do not have enough left to pay for the medical fees without having no money for education and food and I do not wish to borrow from friends when I cannot guarantee the money back,' Takashi stood up but kept his head bowed.

'Her medical fees are none of your business, break any contact you have with her and everything is solved, nobody will believe a commoner over us,'

Takashi lifted his head up, it was no longer a time to show respect.

'She is my business, she is my fiancée and I love her,'

'Fiancée?' Akira almost shrieked (but that would be very un-Morinozuka like). Takashi merely nodded, unable to keep the smallest of smiles from creeping to his face.

'What's going on,' Satoshi peered from the banister on the next floor up, 'Takashi,' his sleeping expression turned to joy. Takashi looked up at him, nodded and widened his smile in greeting. He saw his mother go to make Satoshi go back to bed then his father slammed his fist on Takashi's head.

'Don't smile,' he hissed.

Takashi put a blank face on and rubbed his head, 'sorry, yes, my fiancée.'

'And what kind of trouble put her in hospital, drink related, I presume, judging by the way you smell like a bar,'

'Haemorrhage,'

Akira opened his mouth, and then stopped, that wasn't the answer he expected. He obviously thought up an answer, 'see, it's related to the child, there should be no child in the first place. It is your problem, you caused it, and I refuse to help. Why don't you work for the money?'

_Uh... maybe because you made sure all of the dojos turned me out..._

'Then I'll help,' Sumi walked calmly down the stairs, blocking her husband's way.

'Sumi,' Akira warned.

'For God's sake, I'm not incompetent, I have money, I love my son, if you are going to act like such an arrogant arse and try to stop me, I will leave,' a silence hung heavy after her last word. Akira raised his hand to her, but she grabbed it.

'See? See what wealth and power has done to you? Never, in all of the thirty-two years I have know you have I ever seen you act violent towards a woman. Plus, turning down a woman in _need _because of _lifestyle and background_,' she shook her head and let her husband's arm drop, 'I dislike what you have become, unless you can change your attitude I will leave.'

'But... his actions could ruin our carefully built reputation,'

'That is what I mean, don't you see? Reputation before your child, money over love, over life? I liked you more when you were young and naive. It takes more than a child, one that isn't even strictly illegitimate (A/N: OK, Haruhi and Takashi aren't married but they are going to be *looks as if she knows what she's talking about*),, to ruin a reputation. Now apologise for being clouded by wealth.'

Sumi stared straight into her husband's eyes, Satoshi peeked at the scene from his place in the shadows on the second floor, Akira glanced from Takashi to his wife and back. He sucked in a deep breath and took a step towards his eldest son.

'Leave...'

**Thanks for reading yet another chapter, I'm probably going to speed up the pregnancy soon because it's starting to drag a bit ^^;**

**Oh, and to anyone who will listen WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JOE WON XFACTOR! I LOVEZ HIM 3 **

**I'm finished with my deranged no0b moment, sorry about that.**


	25. Cherry Blossom Kimono

Takashi looked stonily at his father and his father averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

'Sorry,' then he lifted his gaze, 'this does not mean I accept your actions but I should have dealt with the problem as a father, not an investor. I will help with the medical bills and you can move back into the house, it was wrong of me to kick you out.'

'Thank you for the apology and for the help, but I am happy where I live,' Takashi's eyes softened, thinking about his new life with Haruhi, 'it's nice to know I'm welcome with my family.'

Satoshi yelled in triumph and flew down the stairs, crushing his brother in a hug, 'let me see where you live!' he nuzzled his brother, whose expression was blank as usual, he patted his younger brother's head, wondering where he got so much energy at three a.m.

Sumi linked her arm with her husband, giving him a grateful look.

'You're going to have to behave yourself from now on,' she rapped him on the head gently then turned to her eldest son, 'would you like something to eat, drink, rest?'

'No thank you, mother,' he pried Satoshi off of him and hugged his mother gently, 'it's late, I have to go back to the hospital.'

'Very well, you shouldn't let her wake up alone,' Sumi nodded, 'but make sure to visit, I missed you.'

'Me too~,' Satoshi attached himself to his brother's arm again, 'bring Haruhi-chan next time you visit.'

'Yes, we want to meet your cute little fiancée,' Sumi grinned, but gave him a look that said 'I should have met her already.'

Takashi nodded then, after saying his goodbyes, went to visit Haruhi. A nurse tried to block his way but when she recognised him from earlier she squealed and ran away, clipboard above her head. He walked in daze towards her room then sat in the chair next to her bed, satisfied she was peacefully sleeping and snoring cutely. He leant his head on her pillow and fell asleep with the image of her sleeping face embedded in his mind.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi rubbed her eyes, something scratched her skin and she lifted her hand in front of her face. The ring glittered in the growing light, a pink diamond nestled between two small diamonds. It was eye catching, but not gaudy. Haruhi's heart fluttered but, being the unromantic person she is, dismissed it as the start of heartburn.

Takashi woke up at the movement of Haruhi sitting up, she smiled at him. He forgot his tiredness when he saw she was admiring the ring.

'Feeling?' he placed a hand on her head, checking for any fever. (A/N: don't ask me how fever is related to anything)

'Mm, fine but I don't actually remember much, it was a haemorrhage right?' her hand moved to her stomach instinctively.

'They're fine,' he insisted, placing his hand over hers.

'Can I still have my lessons?' Haruhi looked at him worriedly.

'If you're careful,' he warned, Haruhi nodded happily then leant on Takashi's shoulder, feeling drained from the medication.

'What happened last night exactly, did I just go to sleep?' Haruhi asked, Takashi made a 'mming' noise. Then, as usual, the hosts entered. Perfect timing.

'There's our favourite crazy girl,' the twins grinned like Cheshire cats, 'what have you been doing to her Mori-senpai.'

'Oh dear god, how badly did I embarrass myself?' Haruhi looked desperately around the room.

'I'd say eight out of ten on the embarrassment scale,' the twins laughed at Haruhi's expression. Huni patted her on the arm comfortingly until Tamaki shoved him out of the way to give her a hug. Haruhi sighed and let the idiot nuzzle her face.

Takashi tried not to feel jealous but wasn't succeeding so won Haruhi's attention with a few words, 'my parents would like to meet you,' everyone turned to look at him.

'You're dad's talking to you again? That's great!' Huni grinned and spun around with Usa-chan.

'R-really?' Haruhi looked nervous; his father had kicked him out because of her so she obviously wasn't very high on Akira Morinozuka's favourite people list.

'You went to them to help with the medical bill, am I correct,' Kyouya was leaning against the wall, sipping from a mug of coffee. Takashi nodded.

'Geez, I'm causing you even more trouble,' Haruhi sighed and flopped onto her pillow, rubbing her eyes.

'If Takashi hadn't gone to talk to them last night he wouldn't have resolved the problem with his dad, don't feel like you've burdened anyone,' Huni went back to his place with a comforting hand on her arm.

Haruhi stayed where she was, probably drifting to sleep, 'mm,' she mumbled before falling asleep completely.

'Come on, let's leave everyone,' Kyouya signalled everyone to leave, looking forward to getting back to his bed, they wouldn't argue with Kyouya, let alone a _tired _Kyouya but it didn't stop the twins from complaining.

'We wanted to ask about the wedding,' the whined, 'we want to design Haruhi's dress,' the pouted.

'Later,' Kyouya turned and gave them a murderous look. The twins nodded and seemed to shrink in size.

During the course of that day Satoshi came to visit then Ranka came to visit during the afternoon. He nearly passed out when he heard she was in hospital, then he did pass out when he found out she was engaged. After over an hour of animated talking a wedding planning he left to go to work.

The wedding was going to be held just after the twins were born and Haruhi had recovered. According to Ranka, that is.

'Your parents really want to meet me?' Haruhi had a small frown on her face and ate her strawberries and soy sauce for comfort.

'Nn,' Takashi nodded. He decided not to mention it was more his mother and brother than mother and father.

'Don't they hate me?'

'My brother likes you but my parents haven't met you,'

'When do they want to meet me?'

'Not now,' he tried to calm her.

'Mm, ok,' the frown didn't move and she sucked on the spoon, pondering.

'Relax,'

'I want to go home and work though, I feel absolutely fine,' Haruhi crossed her arms and huffed. A nurse had come to tell them she would have to stay in one more night before she could go home 'just in case'.

Takashi placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, looking at her softly, he gently pushed her down onto the pillow and kissed her forehead, 'rest.'

'You missed,' Haruhi stated.

'Hm?'

'The kiss,'

This time Takashi leant in a kissed her on the lips, gently at first but then more deeply. Warmth gathered in his heart.

'Much better,' Haruhi sighed and grinned into his lips.

~.~.~.~

New Year came and the hosts pampered her all day, much to her annoyance. She spent most of the time sitting on the sofa in her apartment with her friends attempting to do household chores and failing. Later on in the evening, they went to some 'commoner festival' with Haruhi atop Takashi's shoulders wearing a red kimono with a cherry blossom pattern around the hem. It was comfortable and Haruhi had to admit she was pleased when the twins had presented it to her.

The month of January drew to a close and Haruhi's stomach started to swell more, to the point where she complained of back pain almost every morning. Because the high school term times were different to the college, whenever Satoshi was free and Takashi had classes he would come over to help. Or, as Takashi silently put it, being his usual nosy self.

Satoshi also told his brother that their mother was getting impatient to meet 'this darling Haruhi girl' so Takashi set about telling (for the second time) his extremely hormonal pregnant girlfriend that she would have to meet with his bi-polar parents. Sumi's bubbly attitude and shocking bluntness mixed with Akira's almost icy glare and silent attitude.

**Short and absolutely rubbish but hey, after the pregnancy is over I might do one-shots or something about as the child/children grow up... if they survive :)**


	26. Baby Pictures

'Right,' Haruhi was standing outside if the Morinozuka residence, all signs of her previous worries evaporated, 'let's go see how much they hate me.'

Takashi just shook his head and trailed behind, close enough to catch her when Satoshi or possibly even his mother decided to glomp her. He also got to stare at her without her calling him a pervert, she was wearing a loose aqua coloured top that flowed to around mid thigh, the sleeves were loose and the fabric rippled in the gentle breeze. A white cardigan kept her warm from the early spring breeze. A pair of loosely fitted and comfortable everyday blue jeans almost covered her cute but well worn white converse trainers (sneakers, whatever, it's so confusing when two languages are the same but different ;_;).

Haruhi hesitated for a moment before lifting a hand to ring the doorbell; Sumi relieved her of the trouble by flinging the door open before Haruhi had a chance.

'I'm sorry it's just me today, Takashi's father is away on business. You must be the lovely Haruhi I have heard so much about, well, actually I don't, my dear son Takashi,' she shot him a quick glare then smiled back at Haruhi, 'is not very fond of words.'

'I'm glad, he's not like some of the morons at the host club,' Haruhi smiled, she could see where Satoshi got his attitude. Sumi led Haruhi through to a wide room with windows covering three of the four walls. Haruhi could see the budding sakura blossom trees in the garden through the windows and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful simplicity. There was a wide kotatsu in the centre of the room, some early cherry blossom in a green clay vase sat in the middle of it. A cabinet sat at the side of the room possibly containing china for tea and other refreshments.

'Would you like some tea, Takashi do come and sit at the table next to Haruhi, don't hover, it's rude,' Sumi took at teapot from a girl who had scurried into the room and placed a tray of cups on the table. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at Takashi's mother, she wasn't tall like her son but her personality made her seem to tower above everyone plus her face was smooth and her hair was thick and wavy, tied up in a loose bun, she looked both young but wise as she glided around the room, humming and adjusting things.

'So, Haruhi, tell me everything about you, seeing as I know so little about you,' she turned from arranging flowers in a huge vase by one of the widows, she was smiling invitingly as she drifted over the sit opposite her son and fiancée, 'you mentioned the host club, does that mean you were a guest there often? You don't seem like the type.'

Haruhi gave Takashi a quick glance and he nodded, telling her that everything meant _everything_.

'No, I wasn't a guest, I was a host,'

Sumi blinked, 'I didn't know they had female hosts.'

'They didn't,' Sumi looked at Haruhi to explain further, 'to be honest I broke a really expensive vase that I couldn't afford to pay back so I acted as a boy for almost a year to pay back my debt, then I returned as a female host later on.'

Sumi turned to her oldest son, 'you blackmailed an innocent girl to dress as a boy and still managed to get her to marry you? She must be the new host Mitsukuni told me about,' she leant over and gave him a gentle clip across the head.

'No, you misunderstand, I looked like a boy even before they got me to join their club, and it was mostly Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai who were forcing me anyway. Besides, I had fun, as much as I sometimes hate to admit it,'

Sumi sat back in her seat, feeling herself smiling with Haruhi.

'You could afford to pay for a vase but you could afford Ouran? I assume you must be an honour student then.'

'Yeah, my father doesn't and didn't earn much and my mother's been dead since I was five but I want to be a lawyer so I tried a thankfully succeeded at getting into one of the best schools I know,' Haruhi sipped her tea, holding the warm cup in her hands, warming her almost eternally cold hands.

'I'm so sorry about your mother; mine died while I was young too. What does your father do?'

Haruhi gave Takashi another quick glance, wondering whether tell Sumi about her 'interesting father' would be too much. He just nodded again.

'He works at a bar... as a transvestite,'

Sumi's face seemed to might up slightly, 'really?! Can I meet him? I've never met a real life cross dresser before! Does he like shopping?' Sumi continued her excited rant while Haruhi just blinked and looked slowly at Takashi.

It was almost like having a second Tamaki at the moment.

'I'm sure he would love to meet you,' Haruhi smiled, she wasn't sure whether the fact she knew Sumi and Ranka would get along was nice or terrifying.

'Oh, I would love to meet him,' Sumi gushed then took a sip of tea and seemed to calm down slightly they she still radiated a happy aura, 'but first, the most important topic, the baby!' in an instant the woman was in-between Haruhi and Takashi, Sumi's hand and the younger woman's stomach. Haruhi blinked in surprise and glanced at Takashi. He shrugged apologetically for his mother's behaviour, although he wasn't surprised.

'Twins!' Sumi exclaimed.

'How did you know?' Haruhi turned back to look at the woman, she frowned in confusion.

'Because on is kicking here,' she moved her hand to one side, 'and the other is here,' she moved her hand to the opposite side, 'see Takashi, feel,' she grabbed his hand and placed it on Haruhi's stomach. Haruhi almost laughed at his light blush.

Takashi, on the other hand was both worried Haruhi wouldn't like him invading her personal space, he relaxed after she smiled, and shocked at how hard the babies were kicking.

'Doesn't it hurt?' He blushed harder at his question, he almost sounded like Tamaki. Sumi had removed her hand and was sipping her tea again, pondering on how much shopping for baby clothes she could do with Ranka.

'Not really, sometimes, but I'm kind of used to it. One of them keeps trying to kick me in the ribs,' she moved his hand, 'that one, I think it's a boy and the other one is more quiet and sleepy,' Takashi's face was expressionless apart from the blush but his eyes were warm. He realised after a few moments his hand was still on her stomach and he must have been staring at it like an idiot. He moved his hand away and Haruhi gave him another heart stopping smile.

'Do you have any pictures,' Sumi butted in, squealing on the inside at the cute little scene she had witnessed.

_Takashi, my son, was blushing!_

'Sure,' Haruhi took her purse from her pocket and passed a scan of the two babies (or embryos if I use the correct terminology).

'So cute~,' Sumi gushed, 'look at the teeny fingers! Takashi was a tiny baby too, like this little one, though you wouldn't believe it from the height he is now,' she pointed at the smaller of the two twins, 'maybe I could show you some pictures.'

_Oh dear god, here comes the embarrassing baby pictures. _Takashi thought.

'Tanuki, Piyo,' he muttered and grasped Haruhi by the wrist gently, tugging her away from the room and down the hallway.

'I'll show you the pictures next time,' Sumi called then wave the ultrasound picture, 'may I keep this picture?'

'Of course,' Haruhi called back then turned to Takashi, 'Piyo and Tanuki are your pet's right?'

Takashi nodded.

'I would have liked to see what you were like when you were little, my dad's already shown all of you and the hosts _my _baby pictures so it's only fair – oh! There's a picture of you, aw, how sweet,' she pointed to a picture on a nearby table of a five-year-old Takashi sitting in a muddy puddle with the biggest grin plastered across his dirt smothered face and a very filthy tuxedo.

Takashi averted his eyes.

'Are you blushing again? I thought _I _was supposed to be the emotional one,' Haruhi giggled.

Takashi just wondered how one girl could make him feel so many different emotions at once as he lead her through the gardens to a small building. It was a summer house that he used to keep Piyo and Tanuki in during the winter months.

As soon as he opened the door a small ball of brown fur flung itself at him and made an odd purring sound into his neck. He petted the tanuki as Piyo clucked angrily for attention at his feet. Haruhi knelt down to pet him.

'Haruhi,' Takashi started to warn her, knowing the chicken's hot temperament, then stopped when he saw she was petting him quite easily and the chicken just leant into her warm hand.

'Hm?' she looked up for a moment before turning back to the happy bird, 'Piyo's nice.'

They both sat of one of the sofas in the room and petted the two animals in comfortable silence. After about half an hour Haruhi's tired head fell to lean on Takashi's shoulder, her lips parted slightly as she breathed heavily. Takashi smiled softly and continued to stroke his pets until eventually he succumbed to the sleepiness of the warm atmosphere of the summer house and feel into a light sleep, his head resting on Haruhi's fruit scented hair.

~.~.~.~

**;_; this took forever to write but I've decided I like Takashi's mum :D she confuses me though... which is odd because I made her up -.-**


	27. Fruit fever

**Possibly the last chapter, depends because I don't know how long or how much of the chapter there is going to be. I have a bad cold and stayed up really late for a party so I'm not promising anything. I just had a week off school and went to Venice, it was great apart from getting diseased on the plane *hack cough* :3 I am praying for snow and if there is snow and if there is no school tomorrow I promise this chapter will be completed.**

**I think I'm talking to myself...**

**Inner me: Yes you are, dimwit. I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU**

**Me: *sniffles* sowwy**

**Inner me: I would say I hate you but then I would be hating myself**

**Me: :3**

**Inner me: -.- stop being retarded and talking to yourself and just write the damn thing**

**Me: :3**

**Inner me: *bangs head off nearest wall***

**~.~.~.~**

Haruhi was lying on the sofa, reading through her school notes and thinking about the previous two weeks, firstly she had met her soon to be mother-in-law, and she was the complete opposite of Takashi. Then a week later she met her soon to be father-in-law. He was identical in personality to his son but far less terrifying in his attitude towards her than she imagined. She did notice Akira shooting nervous almost please-don't-hurt-me looks at his wife. Sumi just sat sipping tea and smiling sweetly.

Yesterday Sumi had met her father, if he wasn't gay and she wasn't married it would have been a match made in heaven. They squealed together, shopped together, gossiped together, did some more squealing together. Although they weren't in Haruhi and Takashi's apartment for most of the day it was still one of the most exhausting days of her life. They had insisted on designing her babies wedding clothes, even if they didn't know the genders. They had wanted to design her wedding dress but, not surprisingly, Hikaru and Kaoru had already made her promise they could design it.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the words in front of her. It didn't help that her ribs were being used as a trampoline and her bladder had reduced to the size of a pea.

After another five minutes of staring blankly at a page and waiting for Takashi to get back from his evening class at university Haruhi flung the book down in defeat and rolled onto her side.

'Stop it,' she muttered uselessly and wrapped her arms around her stomach, closing her eyes for what seemed the briefest of moments, then the door opened and was banged closed, making Haruhi jump.

She blinked and looked up at Takashi who was now standing in front of her, his hair was dripping wet from rain but there was still a faint smile gracing his lips.

'Hi,' she smiled and went to find him a towel, 'you're back early.'

Takashi gave her a questioning look and she glanced at her watch telling her it was seven thirty.

'I slept for _two hours?! _Crap,' Haruhi groaned, 'I didn't finish my assignment,' she hurried to go grab her sheets of unfinished writing but Takashi stopped her.

'You have two months off,'

'I _can't _have two months off, I'll fall behind again, work is important,' the arm around her just tightened its grip. Haruhi sighed, 'fine, but if I eat something can I finish off the work I was doing today? It's Huni-senpai's birthday tomorrow so I won't get any finished tomorrow.'

Takashi hesitated then nodded, 'then, sleep.'

Haruhi folded her arms, 'fine,' Takashi pecked her swiftly on the cheek then went to have a shower while she was cooking Motoyaki (Baked seafood topped with a creamy sauce). By the time he came out wearing loose and casual black trousers and towel drying his hair Haruhi had set out two servings and a large bowl of steaming rice in the centre. He sat down quickly, feeling his mouth watering, Haruhi had to be a better cook that nay of the chefs he had ever had and he _loved _traditional Japanese food, just like she loved fish, sushi especially but she wasn't allowed any.

'Itadakimasu,' Haruhi chimed, looking ready to eat both of their portions.

There was little conversation, partially because both people were famished and also because it was their nature. They didn't bother with small talk, if anything interesting had happened they would have told each other.

About halfway through the meal Haruhi placed down her chopsticks and put her head in her hands, Takashi blinked in surprise and placed a hand gently on her should asking if she was ok. Haruhi shook her head.

'Water?'

Nod.

After a few gulps of water Takashi helped Haruhi stand up and led her by the elbow to bed.

'No more fish,' Haruhi managed to mumble, Takashi 'shhed' her and placed her under the covers, brushing hair from her warming forehead. She was asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow. About an hour later Takashi joined her, exhausted from doing five hours of kendo that morning and he also felt more relaxed in bed where he could be near Haruhi.

Another few hours later Haruhi woke up from the incessant kicking coming from her stomach plus the grumblings from hunger, 'at least the heartburn has finally stopped,' she muttered quietly to herself, 'and the random nausea.'

Takashi had wrapped her half finished meal in cling film and placed it in the fridge, Haruhi glanced at it but could already feel her stomach churning so closed the door again and settled for an apple. She chewed it slowly and sat on the sofa, waiting until her stomach had completely settled, as well as the two babies.

Thudding resided to a gently nudge on occasion, one of them rolled over to sit lower down near the small of Haruhi's back. Stretching, Haruhi stumbled into bed, snuggling in to Takashi's stomach, he automatically responded by draping an arm over her.

~.~.~.~

By the next morning the nausea feeling had returned, as well as a burning temperature.

'I'm sure I'll be fine,' Haruhi muttered through a cold compress which was draped over most of her face.

'Stay and rest,' Takashi passed her another glass of water, if he wasn't so stoic a worried frown would have permanently dented his face.

'But Huni-senpai's birthday,' Haruhi let out a shaky sigh, 'it's only the 29th of February once every four years. He'll be upset if I miss it.'

'He'll understand,'

'Fine,' Haruhi sat up to look him in the eye, 'if I feel any better I'll call you and I _am _coming.'

Takashi almost smiled at her stubbornness and pushed her back down gently to sleep. She rolled over and crossed her arms so she wasn't facing him. He ruffled her hair and kissed her gently on the cheek then headed for the front door, he turned back to where Haruhi was lying; now facing him.

'Go on, you haven't seen Huni-senpai in days,' she made a shooing gesture before closing her eyes, her lips were as pale as her face and were slightly parted as she started to breathe deeper.

Takashi hesitated once more before taking one step outside and closing the door. He felt guiltily but there was no way of making Haruhi change her mind.

About fifteen minutes later...

'Hi, Takashi, I haven't seen you in ages!' Huni beamed up at him then looked around, 'where's Haru-chan?'

'She's not feeling well,' Takashi could see Huni's face drop slightly, 'but she made you a gift.'

'More toffee apples!' Huni almost shrieked, seizing the package and almost ripping it in half to open it.

'Hi Mori-senpai,' Hikaru and Kaoru appeared from behind him, 'what did you give him, it's like he's insane.'

'Toffee apples,'

'It's kinda scary,' Hikaru shudder, Huni had stopped being demented and was licking an apple happily. It was the only fruit Takashi had ever seen Huni eat willingly and he had to admit, it was kind of scary but he'd seen Huni wake up and six thirty in the morning, THAT was scary.

'Hi guys,' Huni smiled trough a mouthful of stickiness, 'I didn't think you would come until the real party.' (He was saving his party until Haruhi could drink etc.)

'Aw come on, why wouldn't we come visit our favourite little senpai on his birthday,' Hikaru ruffled his hair.

'Little?' Huni pouted, 'I'm almost your height. Plus, I have a fiancée,' Takashi stared at him.

'Seriously? Who?' Kaoru asked.

'I don't know her that well yet, my dad chose her but she's really nice. I think she might be coming round later too,' Huni grinned. Takashi was just glad to see Huni wasn't upset, the grin was genuine.

'What's her name?' the twins continued to interrogate.

'Miki Yamaguchi, my dad's taking over ownership of a chain of their dojos,'

'Is she pretty?' Kaoru asked, laughing when Huni blushed and nodded, staring at his feet. The doorbell rang and Huni's head snapped back up.

'That must be her!' he exclaimed. A few moments later a petite girl with long wavy hair and wide dark eyes peeked around.

'Mitsu-kun? Are there's your friends?' she smiled nervously, twirling a browny-red lock of hair between her fingers. Huni smiled and held out a hand to her.

'Come meet them!'

~.~.~.~

Haruhi had woken up from her nap, feeling a lot better, just a slight temperature she was waiting to disappear then she would call Takashi and visit her soon to be cousin-in-law.

She propped her head up on some pillows and stared down at her stomach.

'I look like a balloon,' she mused to herself, poking her stomach lightly.

Pop.

'Oh crap,' Haruhi's hand immediately reached for the phone.

~.~.~.~

Takashi's mobile vibrated, he picked it up, looking at the caller.

'Haru, feeling better?'

'Ah... I was, but then, kinda... I think,'

'Hm?'

'My water just broke,'

Nobody before now had heard Takashi scream.

'Your cousin's really loud,' Miki whispered to Huni as he went to see what was wrong.

**I'm guessing you're all thinking. Jeez, finally! It's a bit early for labour but with twins and Haruhi's tiny frame it's not surprising. **

**I just want to explain a bit. I checked to see what symptoms can be prelabour. Nausea and a temperature are two of them and also some people feeling a popping sensation when their water brakes.**


	28. Number One

Haruhi had switched on the washing machine and was just finishing mopping the floor when the door was all but broken down.

'Haruhi,' Takashi came in first, gasping out her name.

'Hi,'

He stopped and looked at her.

'Haruhi what are you _doing?'_ the twins had caught up, let's get to the hospital, are you ok? In pain? Dizzy?'

'Uh... not yet, I was just cleaning up the mess, it was kinda nasty,'

'But...'

'Jeez you guys should calm down,' she leant the mop against the kitchen counter, 'I've had no contrac-,' then she stifled a shriek, 'you know what? Scratch that, hospital sounds good,' then she stumbled, grabbing Takashi's arm. He picked her up easily, even with the extra two tiny almost-persons.

Kyouya appeared in the doorway, 'you called?'

'Why don't we all join in for the party,' Haruhi mumbled under her breath. Kyouya either didn't hear or pretended not to.

'We can take my car to the hospital. Haruhi, any-,' he stopped when he saw Haruhi double over in pain, '-never mind, let's go.'

~.~.~. At the Hospital .~.~.~

Haruhi was currently half leaning, half sitting on a hospital bed waiting for Kyouya to fetch her doctor. She ground her teeth together and felt a trickle of sweat fall down her cheek as another bout of pain hit her; thankfully they didn't occur very often for now.

'Does anyone have a painkiller, sedative, tranquiliser, anything?' Haruhi practically begged while four boys and a girl hovered nervously around the room, _stupid rich people don't know how to cope in situations._

'Ah... the doctor's coming soon,' Kaoru reassured her, but failed, 'stay calm.'

'Calm?' Haruhi glared at him, 'do you have demons trying to claw out of your stomach?'

'No,' Hikaru said slowly, Huni attempted to send him warning signals, 'but technically it's your abdom-,'

'Do I look like I care?' Haruhi snapped then we heard voices approaching the door.

'Kyouya, where are you taking me?' it was Miss Ishikawa, 'I don't have time now but maybe when I finish work we can...' she trailed off when the door opened, 'oh , Haruhi. Is everything ok?' the woman flushed a lovely shade of crimson when she saw the Cheshire cat grins the twins were giving her. Kyouya tried hard to remain neutral.

'Uh...' Haruhi was torn between amusement and pain.

'Oh! Oh my god, labour!' Miss Ishikawa cleared her throat and went into doctor mode, 'I will have to ask you boys to leave, you will be allowed in shortly,' and then she shoved everyone out of the room and slammed the door.

About fifteen minutes later, fifteen long, painful minutes for Takashi, Miss Ishikawa opened the door, 'Miss Fujioka has gone into early labour which isn't surprising considering the conditions, and I'm going to have to order an ultrasound to check everything is ok before the contractions get worse.'

Takashi groaned quietly and rubbed his tired eyes.

'Takashi, are you ok?' Huni peered at his cousin in concern.

'Yeah,'

'Mr Morinozuka would you like to come?' Miss Ishikawa gestured for him to follow while a nurse wheeled Haruhi in a wheelchair.

'Nice dress Haruhi,' Hikaru teased.

'Shut up,' Haruhi glared at him, still in pain and not in the mood to be teased about an ugly hospital gown.

~.~.~ fifteen minutes and two painkillers later ~.~.~

'Can I have another painkiller _please_,' Haruhi's forehead was getting damp from sweat and she was not happy.

'I'm afraid not, too dangerous for the babies,'

'Then get them out,' Haruhi tightened her grip on Takashi's arm and gritted her teeth.

'Not dilated enough,' Miss. Ishikawa gave her an apologetic look, 'I will make sure you are as comfortable as possible for the next few hours or so...'

'_Hours?' _Haruhi was crying on the inside. Takashi patted her reassuringly on the back.

Little did he know those hours until the early morning meant more hell for him than Haruhi.

'Stage two has started, are you ready?' Miss Ishikawa finally said, looking as frazzled as Takashi, at least the other hosts had drifted home and back again the past few hours. Haruhi was tired before anything had even happened just nodded, 'you sure you don't want a caesarean?'

'I can do this,' Haruhi nodded in determination then clenched her teeth against pain before forcing out a small word, 'probably.'

'I'll be here,' Takashi promised, holding her hand.

'We'll see about that when I'm breaking your hand,' she half smiled through her irregular breathing whilst being pushed on a gurney to the birthing room. Huni sent a wave in her direction but obviously realised it wasn't the time. He sent messages to the other hosts telling them it was time, including Tamaki who, before now, hadn't been allowed to come to avoid drama.

Haruhi didn't notice much going on around her and tried not to focus on the pain, she focused on Takashi's hand and its warmth, she was breathing deeply, waiting for the command when she could finally push, the naturally instinct each time she had a contraction was getting harder and harder to ignore. Takashi focused on her face, worried by its paleness but he at least recognised the stubborn expression she wore, not unlike each time she tried in vain to defy Kyouya when he added to her debt.

'Alright Haruhi, you can push,' Miss Ishikawa, now clad in scrubs, similar to the ones Takashi had to wear, patted Haruhi's free hand gently, then Haruhi felt the pain, and the urge to pus has didn't resist it.

She could feel something move and gasped, gulping air she didn't know she had been holding.

'Don't hold your breath!' Miss. Ishikawa told her, her voice blurred and confusing through the haze in Haruhi's mind but she could still feel the warmth of Takashi's hand. She nodded her head and gritted her teeth before pushing again, holding back a scream.

'This,' she managed, 'sucks.'

'Keep going, you're doing great,' the doctors or nurses, she didn't care, kept reassuring her. Takashi didn't speak, just softly brushed hair from her face or stoked her hand.

Haruhi would've told them not to look so happy when she was doing all the work but she didn't really have the spare time or strength, it felt like it had been hours, it could have been for all she knew.

'I can see the head!' Haruhi heard a voice, her head lifted and she managed a smile. Takashi squeezed her hand, probably his way of showing anticipation.

'Take a few breaths Haruhi,' Miss Ishikawa's voice told her, 'regain your strength for a few moments.'

Haruhi took deep breaths _one, two, three, deep breath, _she heard crying and she felt calm, the pain she had been feeling disappeared for a few moments. She saw the tiny baby being wrapped in a blanket, eyes closed and a dark, fuzzy tuft of hair topped his head.

'A boy,' Miss Ishikawa told her gently, holding the freshly cleaned and wrapped baby, still crying quietly. Haruhi felt her cheeks turn wet, surprising herself with tears. She held up a shaky arm.

'Can-can I hold him?' Haruhi asked. The doctor nodded and handed her the baby, setting him gently against Haruhi's chest. The baby's cries reduced to small hiccups then silenced as he turned his head towards Haruhi and peeked at her through one eye. She felt a kiss on her forehead, Haruhi looked up at Takashi who gazed at the baby with unmasked adoration; she smiled tiredly and lifted the baby to him.

Takashi held the baby, almost scared he would break the tiny person that waved small fists at him, closing his eye again lazily.

Haruhi's abdomen twinged in pain, 'here we go again,' she muttered, then a nurse whisked their baby boy from Takashi's hands, activity around Haruhi which seemed to have dulled started up again.

**This was hard to write... and awful ;_; damn it, I'm sorry. I've got into it a bit now though and the next chapter should be better... possibly... maybe... if I'm lucky. **

**Thank you for reading this far and the next chapter shouldn't take so long to write.**


	29. Number Two

**I just realised I got all the dates wrong and now the babies were born a few weeks *cough* months premature but oh well, let's just say they started the Uni year in um.... early august ha... ha... never mind, it's a story. Blame it on my awful maths skills :) The short chapter... blame on my crappy writing skills.**

**I skipped the next birth because it would have been boring and I was bored ^^;**

**PS: Name meanings listed at bottom and I found out Taka means tall and honourable, it fits so well with Takashi and Takeshi means 'unbending like a bamboo tree' :D but I guess that's what Hatori Bisco meant...**

Ten minutes later Haruhi felt relief once more, but no crying.

'Why isn't the baby crying,' Haruhi managed to ask whilst catching her breath.

'Don't don't worry, she's breathing and her lungs are fully developed,' Miss Ishikawa reassured them, 'she's just a little small.'

Haruhi tried to crane her neck and see but all she could see was the back of doctors' heads, she felt Takashi's arm around her shoulder. Haruhi bit her already shredded lip and felt her heart thud hard in her chest, then she saw somebody carry a small bundle away and her doctor walked up to her and Takashi.

'Don't worry, your little girl is fine but because she's premature we're going to put her in an incubator so we don't risk infections. So congratulations Haruhi and Takashi, I will make sure you can see your children soon, your son is already getting cleaned up and ready, if you would like we could have a cot set up in your room so at least you can keep your soon nearby.'

Haruhi merely managed to nod, her brain felt like a ton of lead but she wanted to see her son so she fought to keep her eyes open and within a few minutes she was in a comfortable bed and she could hear the host outside begging to come in but unfortunately the nurse this time looked like she was more likely to hit them with her clipboard rather than hide behind it.

Takashi sat quietly, stroking Haruhi's hair away from her face; it was as if he couldn't hear the noise from the hosts outside.

'What a cute baby!' both Haruhi and Takashi snapped to attention, 'isn't she Miki-chan?'

'I would expect no less from my darling daughter!' there were two simultaneous voices; Haruhi didn't even need to guess.

The door clicked open and a tired nurse gave them a genuine smile, she pushed a cot into the room and Haruhi immediately found the strength to sit up and grasped the side of the cot to look at their son, he was asleep, his tiny fist on either side of his head.

'Your daughter is being cared for in the nursery nut Miss. Ishikawa told me to tell you she is stable and strong enough to come in here once they have finished checking her vitals,' the nurse bowed to them and started to leave silently, Haruhi reached down and lifted the tiny baby from the cot, Takashi kept on hand supporting on Haruhi's back and the other under the baby's head.

The door clicked quietly as the nurse opened the door, and then she shrieked and fell back into the room as five boys, two girls and one tranny piled into the room... surprisingly soundlessly.

'Can we see the baby?' Renge stage whispered; already close enough to go cross-eyed staring at the little boy.

Haruhi nodded, not looking up until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Well done my baby,' Ranka's face was soft and happy, 'I promise to be the best granddaddy ever!'

Haruhi smiled and looked up and her fiancé whilst the hosts gathered to stare at the sleeping child, his head nuzzled into Haruhi's shoulder.

'Kawaii,' Miki whispered breathlessly.

'What's his name?' Kaoru asked.

'Hmm?' Haruhi blinked.

'His name?' Hikaru repeated.

'Oh...' she shared a blank look with Takashi, 'we forgot names.'

There we a series of sighs and laughs, Huni just grinned harder, 'that's ok! We can help.'

'I'll think of the most amazing name ever,' Tamaki insisted, smiling proudly.

'You'll need to think of two names,' Haruhi corrected him.

'Why?'

There was a knock at the door that cut off Haruhi from answering, and Miss Ishikawa peeped around the door carrying a tiny baby in her arms. She frowned when she saw the amount of people in the room.

'Four visitors max, I'm pretty sure there are more than four people in here,'

'They're with me,' Kyouya appeared beside her, smiling his slightly chilling smile.

'And?' she stared at him flatly, 'I'm not making exceptions for you, I came here to drop of this lovely girl and kick you people out.'

'Who is the lovely girl?' Huni peered at the tiny bundle; Miss Ishikawa passed the child over to Takashi to hold.

'Another cute baby,' Miki's eyes were round and shiny, it was like she'd never seen a baby in her life.

'Yeah, they're twins,' Haruhi seemed to have forgotten she hadn't told them.

'But they're not identical; they're not even the same gender!' Tamaki frowned.

'They're fraternal twins. You're supposed to be intelligent Tamaki,' Kyouya sighed and shook his head.

'Everybody,' Miss Ishikawa clapped her hands, now standing in the doorway, 'let Haruhi and Takashi have a moment of peace, and it's three in the morning I don't even know how you got in here.'

'But...' there were several protests.

'No buts!' Miss Ishikawa snapped, 'I am tired, Haruhi is tired, Takashi is tired, everybody is tired. Go home and come back at a decent time,'

When everybody had finally left, not without a few bitter complaints, Miss Ishikawa gave the couple a tired smile, 'the two babies can sleep in the same cot, it's proven that it can improve their health and I just think it's unfair separating twins,'

Haruhi nodded and smiled, 'thank you for everything,'

'Thank you,' Takashi nodded in appreciation.

'My pleasure,' Miss Ishikawa beamed, bowed and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

There was silence for a few minutes, Haruhi sighed and leant on Takashi's arm, her gaze switching between the three people she was with, 'names,' she muttered quietly, 'for a boy name how about... Sachio?'

'Takeo?' Takashi suggested, they would probably list names until they found the right one.

'Maro?'

'Akeno?'

'Keitaro?'

'Rai?'

'Rai? I like that,' Haruhi smiled, trying it out on her tongue, she looked down at the baby, 'do you like that?' Rai opened one eye and turned it slowly to look at her; he squirmed for a few moments and whined then settled down, nuzzled closer to Haruhi's neck.

Haruhi tilted her head to feel his soft hair.

'What about her?' Takashi indicated to the girl just over half the size of her brother, she opened her eyes quickly and looked up at her father as if she knew he was talking to her. They both stared at each other silently.

'Nariko,' she touched the girl's hair gently, Nariko turned her eyes and blinked slowly at Haruhi.

'Sleep,' Takashi whispered in her ear, taking both children and placing them in the cot facing each other.

'I can't,' Takashi stared at her steadily, 'it's not that I'm not tired but I'm thinking too much, they're just so tiny and it's not like I haven't seen babies before but Rai and Nariko are different,' she smiled slightly as she said their names.

Takashi sat down again on the hospital bed, Haruhi moved so she could lean against his chest.

'I don't know how they're different though,'

Takashi put his arms around her small frame, 'they're ours,' he spoke into her hair.

Haruhi was silent for a few moments, 'they are, aren't they?' she wrapped her arms around Takashi's waist and closed her eyes, 'and they're perfect.'

**Sachio: Fortunately born.**

**Takeo: Strong like bamboo**

**Maro: Myself**

**Akeno: In the morning, bright shining.**

**Keitaro: Blessed.**

**Rai: Trust, lightning, thunder.**

**Nariko: Gentle child.**

**POLL poll POLL poll on my profile for next story to write, please look :)**

**This isn't the last chapter, there will be another about going back home etc. And maybe some short chapters within the chapter that show the children growing up or something, do you have any requests, wishes to change the babies' names? Anything? Feel free to ask or flame me whatever you wish :) **


	30. Looking Forward

A few more days filled with hosts, psychotic cross dressers and no complications and Haruhi was discharged from hospital.

'Are you sure you don't want me to move in?' Ranka hovered around worriedly, Rai whined sleepily at the constant movement and his lower lip wobbled as he threatened to burst into tears. Haruhi gave him a withering look, placed another piece of clothing into her duffel bag then took the grumpy baby from his arms. Takashi made the right decision to stay out of the father daughter 'creative discussion'. Instead he held Nariko in his shoulder with one arm and helped Haruhi pack.

'No, I'm sure I don't, I promise if I need your help I will call you in advance,' she stroked Rai's head in the way she knew would make him fall asleep; he snuggled into her and happily closed his eyes.

'B-but, it would be easier if I was there already wouldn't it, don't you love your daddy?'

'Yes I do but I also love Takashi and I'd like some space, jeez, why don't you go baby clothes shopping?' she watched her father's eyes light up, 'but no _not _go overboard, no crazy debts. Do you remember when I had to ask the headmaster if I could get a job because I wanted those stupid shoes?'

'They were NOT stupid,' Ranka whined, 'they were limited edition Jimmy Choos, in a _sale_.'

Haruhi merely rolled her eyes and placed her bag over one shoulder, Rai chewed his fist sleepily in the crook of her other arm.

'Whatever, I am going home, you are going home I will see you later,' Haruhi leant in to let him give her an awkward hug then gave him a smile. She turned to Takashi, 'let's go home,' he nodded and tried to take her bag from her. She simply glared and moved away, he sighed at the eternal stubbornness.

Both of them left to room leaving Ranka to sniffle and wallow in self pity.

Haruhi sighed and placed down her bag, 'can you remind me again _why _your dad bought us a car?'

'He felt guilty,' Takashi told her, grabbing her bag quickly while he could. She scowled for a moment at his action but her expression changed again when she thought about his reply.

'I can see why but underneath everything, he's just insecure,' Haruhi said, strapping Rai into one of the car seats that Sumi had provided. Takashi sent her a blank look as he buckled Nariko into her seat, insecure wasn't something Morinozuka's were often called, or ever called really.

Haruhi noticed his look and continued to explain, seating herself in between the twins in the back whilst Takashi took the driver's seat, 'I mean, he said something about reputation didn't he? And he's worked hard to get higher up in the world of business and wealth. I should be the one feeling guilty for almost destroying everything.'

'I helped,' Takashi added, smiling gently.

Haruhi smiled back, 'I'm sure your dad was glad to see we had Otoris, Suohs and Hitachiins right behind us,' when Takashi's father saw that some of the most powerful families in Japan supported Haruhi and his son he was reassured that his reputation and dignity would remain intact, as well as the fact Haruhi and Takashi would be married soon, two months, one week and four days to be exact.

Takashi nodded, Haruhi chatted for both of them mostly, sometimes falling into thoughtful silence. When they stopped outside of their apartment Haruhi let out a sigh of content and smiled at her home. Both babies were asleep. Haruhi gently eased them out of their car seats while Takashi grabbed her bag and opened the front door for her.

The couple both stood in the doorway, frowning slightly at the unexpected visitors.

Well, they had known at the back of their minds that there was no chance of going home without a Host Club welcome but it was weird to find them sitting calmly around the table and on the sofa drinking tea or in Tamaki's case tapping his fingers impatiently.

Huni's head bobbed up from his plate, he scurried over to meet them, an embarrassed Miki in tow, 'we made you a surprise!' he grinned, pink was smeared on his face and Haruhi wondered just how much cake he had eaten waiting for them.

'You guys really shouldn't have...' Haruhi was getting slightly worried, 'surprises' for her past experience could end up with horrific results.

'Come on!' The twins pushed Haruhi and Takashi, 'well show you.'

'You're going to love it!' Renge gushed; her cheeks were a rosy hue with excitement, Tamaki had a face to match. The just made Haruhi get more and more terrified by the minute and by the grasp of Takashi's hand on her arm he was worried too.

'This,' Kyouya introduced as Huni pushed open the door, 'is what this lot have been slaving over for the past three days. Fuyumi nee-san helped with the decorating as well.'

Haruhi held her breath, ready to give them her perfect host smile and lie about how wonderful everything was, but she was pleasantly surprised. Her mouth almost fell open and she stared in shock, amazed to discover this bunch of rich bastards knew how to paint a wall at all.

'You guys _really _should have,' Haruhi stared around the room.

'You don't like it?' Huni's face fell.

'No, that's not it,' Haruhi shook her head, adjusting Rai's weight on her shoulder, 'it just looks like you've put in so much work, it's amazing.'

Takashi nodded in agreement, looking around at the room, there were two cots, one on each side of the relatively small room, and the two longer walls were a soft cream colour, one of the other walls was pink and the other a lime green. There was a changing unit and small pictures dotted the walls, there was some stuffed animals on a shelf with most definitely hadn't been there before.

'I didn't know that any of you knew how to put up a shelf... or DIY or any kind,' Haruhi wandered around the room picking up two small replicas of Usa-chan, at some point before entering the room the twins had plucked the babies from her arms and were holding them while ginning proudly at their work.

'I put the shelf there!' Tamaki waved his arms around and showed Haruhi his bandaged fingers, she gave him a warm smile and almost laughed when she saw the immense look of pride on his face.

'Thank you Tamaki-senpai, everyone,' Haruhi smiled and grasped Takashi's hand. She felt her life had reached a level of balance where everything had fallen nicely into place and looked forward to the next few months.

...one month later...

Takashi opened the door after coming home from a meeting and from the sound of wailing he already knew his fate.

A frazzled Haruhi covered in what looked like mushy peas and baby vomit passed him a red faced pouting Rai and immediately headed for bed. Takashi looked down at the baby who was now whimpering and looking at him expectantly. Takashi was just glad Nariko hadn't started wailing, her ear piercing scream had gotten more than one neighbour coming round and asking if they were abusing kittens.

A sound not unlike a kettle whistling erupted from the next room and Takashi sighed, he couldn't wait for Ranka to come and care for them or the week of their wedding and honeymoon.

..Five years later...

Rai walked into the bathroom, concern evident in his wide brown eyes.

'Mama, are you sick?' he shuffled closer and Haruhi leant away from the toilet bowl and wiped her mouth with a grimace. She looked down at her suit, glad to see it was unblemished before looking at her son.

'No, it's ok,' she smiled

Nariko peered around the doorway, brushing her dark hair behind her ear and frowning; she walked across the room, trying to stop the water she was holding from spilling out of the glass.

'Thank you,' Haruhi took the glass and sipped from it, Nariko nodded and smiled, 'I was only sick because it means you're going to have a baby brother or sister.'

Rai's face lit up, 'I hope it's a brother,' and he went off into one of his fantasy worlds in his head.

Nariko wrinkled her nose, 'mama? If it's a boy can we send it back?'

'Why?'

'Cos this one's annoying enough, if it is a boy Rai can go back to the baby shop with him.'

**I'm so sorry, that was awful! But the story is over and I have to thank you all for staying with me the whole way *hands out virtual cookies* I have a poll on my profile for stories that will (hopefully) turn out better. I have added another idea to the poll so than you for reading and I would be thrilled if you could spare a moment to look at the poll *bows* THANK YOU!**

**PS: If you wanted to know what the twins look like at the age of five, Rai is a replica of Haruhi but actually is a boy and Nariko has hair like Takashi (though slightly longer) but Haruhi's eyes as well. :)**


End file.
